Silent Pleasures
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Lily is a girl from a rough past, an abusive household, and has been taken away to live with her aunt. When she meets the handsome teenaged boy that lives next door, she'd never guess how her world would turn. From hurt, to love, to hurt and anger, and possibly back to love, she has emotions no one has ever made her feel with him. But will that scare her away in the end? Moxley/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, before I begin, I would just like to say that it may take me a few days to update this story, but I really want to get back into the hang of writing and all that. So, I may be a little rusty, but I've been trying to keep my writing skills in tiptop shape, but you all know how it is.**_

_**Alright! Well, I wanted to do something different. As you all may know, Lily was my second OC ever created. And well, now she's back. But this time, it's going to be different - way different! So, if you want to read, I highly recommend you reviewing (if you want to help a struggling writer out! Haha.) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lily looked up at the big wide, bright blue sky with tears that fell down her rouge tainted cheeks. She closed her eyes and let it all go. She wiped her eyes and opened them again. It was her first day of being in Ohio and high school was no fun for her anyway.

She sighed shakily and sat up, looking around the small given backyard to the apartment complex. It was so different and she didn't like any of it. She wanted her old home, with the people she knew was her friends. Not the people here. She didn't like any of it.

"Lily!" The elder woman called from the porch, "Come and eat!"

Lily groaned and pushed herself up off the ground. She wiped her tears and walked into the house. She had been here a week now, and everything was still so new to her. She was never good with new experiences anyway. She caught the tall neighbour boy out the corner of her eye and gasped as she saw his marked up face.

"You alright?" She called out to him, her eyes widening as he stood up straight and stopped in his tracks, his bare back still to her.

"Don't fucking talk to me," he said hatefully back at her, before holding his sides and limping down the back yard of the apartment complex.

"Hey!" She shouted back at him as she walked after him, "Ya know, some simple etiquette would be nice around this town? How about a no, 'but, but I will be okay'? Even that would suffice."

He bowed his head, maybe if he didn't answer her, she'd leave him the fuck alone. but after walking a good five minutes, it was clear to him that he wouldn't be left to wallow in his sadness on his own.

"Hey," she said as she moved further towards him when he stopped at a busy intersection. She placed a careful hand on his shoulder-blade, unaware of the pain that it would cause the tall shirtless boy. Her eyes widened when he yelped and jerked away from her. When his eyes locked on hers, they were icy and furious.

"Listen, I do not want to talk to you. I told you to leave me the fuck alone, so why aren't you listening?" he snapped, but instantly felt bad when he saw the tears welling into her beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and shivered in the chilly autumn air and whispered, "I'm sorry...I'm not having a good day...good week...hell, not even having a good fucking life. "

Lily shook her head, that had laid bowed with humiliation when he shouted at her, and sniffled as fresh new tears fell to the pavement below her. She frowned and whispered, "It's okay...I should really have listened...I'm new here and I just thought I'd try to make friends with a neighbor." She snorted and shook her head again, "I won't bother you anymore...I'm sorry."

"I'm Jon," he said, his tone much less harsh and even had a gentle hint to it. She looked up at him and took him in. He was a well-built teenager, with long blonde hair that looked thick and neatly brushed. He had a dark, blue and purple-black eye that decorated a handsome face. She looked at his eyes, the bruised one had a bit of red - maybe it was a broken blood vessel. Whoever had hit him, hit him pretty darn good. It looked like a fresh wound, too. Whatever must have happened to this young handsome boy was enough to even make her heart hurt.

Taking in the rest of him, he had lovely ice blue eyes that were heavily brimmed with lengthy eyelashes. And his skin was so clear, it looked smooth, other than the few bruises. His bottom lip was busted, around his neck was a 12mm link ball chain necklace. He was uniquely attractive.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" He shook his head as his eyebrows furrowed, "Where are you from?"

"I'm for North Carolina," Lily spoke in a daze as she stared at this guy in front of her.

_He's beautiful,_ Lily's inner thoughts rang, _Tell him your name, idiot!_

"I...my name is Lily. Lily Smith," she held her hand out to him, which he looked at and shook his head. Immediately, she dropped it and blushed, "You don't like touching people, I take it Jon?"

"Not so much," He snorted, "Not a big fan of people touching me, either."

She nodded and wiped her tear-stained face, "So...do you go to school?"

"Sometimes," he smirked, and she sworn he had the whitest set of teeth she's ever seen. She actually felt her heart do two back hand stands in her chest when his dimples popped out, "But yeah, I go to the high school. You?"

"Yeah, I just started today. It's my first day here," She nodded.

"You go to the high school?"

She nodded and chuckled, "Yeah. I do. Don't really look like that, huh?"

"You look like a middle schooler, honestly." He smiled softly, "You're short."

"Five foot four," she chuckled.

He smiled softly and nodded, licking his cracked lips before he looked away and sighed, "Well, I gotta go. Honestly, you live beside of me right?" He watched her nod, "Alright, well I'll see you later then, alright?"

She nodded and smiled softly as she looked past his ear, "Yeah. I'm sure I'll see you later."

He nodded and turned, walking off from the small raven haired girl. He sighed and closed his eyes as the cold air hit his skin, and he immediately wished he had grabbed a coat or even a shirt before walking out of the house. He didn't care, he had to get away from her. That monster of a mother he had. He hated her.

As Lily walked back to her aunt's apartment, she could hear the cursing and glass breaking and shouting. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, fighting away the bad thoughts. She understood why he was so jumpy now. She understood his grumpiness earlier.

But worst of all, she knew the hurt he was undergoing.

"Took you long enough," her cheerful aunt sung from the stove as she flipped whatever disgusting piece of meat she was cooking, "Did you talk to the neighbor's boy? Please don't, he's such a nuisance and I don't want you hanging around people like him, Lily."

Lily sighed and shook her head, glaring at the back of her aunt's head as she stuck her tongue out at the elderly woman, "Rebecca, he's a relatively nice looking guy. You cannot judge a book by his cover."

"Oh Lilith," Her aunt sighed, "You're so innocent. So young to the wor-"

"Stop saying that!" Lily shouted in annoyance, "Look, I'm just going to go to bed early, okay?"

Without even waiting for a response, she was up and out the kitchen and bounded up to her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her as she sighed and hugged her legs to her chest. She pressed play on her speaker, and closed her eyes as the familiar sounds of Bob Marley filtered through her dark room and sighed, laying her head back against the door.

That night the hurt set further into her heart. Nights were always the worst. She laid in the dark room as tears fell down her face, and she knew it was going to be another night like usual. Where she'd cry herself to sleep in a dark empty room, muffling her sobs into her pillow. She didn't know where, or even how, they started. The panic attacks, that is.

But her chest constricted again, and the walls seemed to begin to close. She cried and reached out to her lamp, quickly turning it on, illuminating the walls that was not moving. She wiped her tears and sat up in the bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around her, trying to create some comfort, but to no avail.

And all she could think about was that beautifully broken boy she met earlier...Jon...it put an odd smile on her face for the first time today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get your fucking ass in here!" She screamed at him, yanking him up by her hair as she walked out of the room, dragging him with her, "You're a goddamned fuck up, Jon!"

He was rudely awakened with a blow to his cheek, which felt like it knocked a few of his teeth loose. He bit back his tears and growled in anger, but did not fight back. He was stupid if he think he could. They'd always get the best of him.

He swallowed the blood that had formed in his mouth and whispered, "What'd I do now?"

"What'd you do?" David snorted as he jerked Jon's hair up so that they were eye level. Jon knew David wanted to see the pain etched in his face, but he wouldn't give it to him. His face remained stoic, unphased, unpained, "You fucking stole from me, you goddamned stupid fucker!"

"I didn't steal from you," he said calmly, only getting another hard smack to his cheek in the same place. He felt the blood pool out of his cheek now and it dripped from his lips, no matter how hard he tried to swallow it, "You gave me an odd number of pills and I gave you all I had."

"Such a fucking liar," he growled, smacking him even harder this time, "Such a goddamned liar! Just like your mother! Just like your fucking no good, piece of shit mother!"

"Shut up," Jon snarled through his teeth as he stood up. He pushed David, shoving him hard through the table and growled, "Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that. You can get your shit and get the fuck out, you dumb bitch."

"Fuck you!" David screamed as he jumped to his feet and tackled Jon, knocking him through the door to his room.

Lily was jolted awake from the loud commotion outside of her home. She looked around at her surroundings, momentarily forgetting where she was. She curled her legs up under her and wiped her eyes as tears brimmed her eyes. She knew what was going on next door, and as she heard the shouting and the cussing and the familiar name.

She knew he was hurt when his raspy voice cried out in pain.

She sighed and stood up, walking over to the wall and sat in the floor with the phone clutched to her chest. She jumped when she heard a loud bang, and the wall she was pressed against jarred. She didn't even hesitate, she just called the emergency number. Nine one-one.

And it didn't take them long to get there, given the situation that Lily had explained. She closed her eyes and sat against the wall as she heard all the commotion and shouting as they dragged someone from the apartment. And then it was quiet. All she could hear was the quiet cries of a broken boy against the wall.

The rest of her morning was fairly normal. She went through the notions, trying to get the hang of living in a new place. She had a cup of coffee, one egg, and a piece of toast. She brushed her teeth, combed her black hair, and then she was out the door in a cardigan that was way too big for her.

"What the fuck did you do?" A hateful voice came out after her as she walked past the apartment and jerked her arm backwards.

"Do not fucking touch me, Jon!" She screamed as she turned around to face him. She could tell from his voice it was him. He had no right.

"Don't put your nose where it isn't wanted. You have no idea what you just done to me. You just fucking killed me, you fucking bitch!" He screamed and pushed his hair out of his face. For the first time, she saw the bruises and the cuts on his face.

Tears fell down her face at his harsh words and she stepped back from him, "I'm...I'm sorry, Jon. I just know what was happening shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"You fucking should be," he growled and walked past her, knocking their shoulders together. She closed her eyes as her tears fell. She was used to being called a bitch, but for some reason, from him, it felt like it killed her.

She took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to the bus stop, standing beside of the pissed off teenaged boy defiantly. He took a glance down at her and growled, "You had no fucking right."

"Don't talk to me like I'm your fucking pet, Jon." She sighed, "I done what I knew to do. You act like you're the only one affected by it."

"Fuck off, Lily." Jon snorted, "You've got no idea."

"No idea, Jon?" Lily laughed and pushed her sleeves up, showing him the mangled scars and bruises that had yet to fade, "You're gullible."

"And you're nosey."

"I said I was sorry," she said exasperated.

"Sorry doesn't mean shit, Lily." His jaw ticked, "It doesn't mean a goddamned thing! There's one thing you're going to learn about Cincinnati, we mind our own fucking business here."

"Alright, so when you're getting your brain beaten in, I'm just going to overlook it and not do a damn thing about it. There's one thing you're going to learn about me, and that's I mind my fucking business but I have a heart and I know the pain you're going through. So don't fucking talk to me about minding my own business."

"Fuck you," Jon scoffed and walked off.

"No, fuck you!" She screamed at him as she watch him walk off. She shook her head and sat down on the bench, looking straight ahead, staying silent. It definitely wasn't how she expected her morning to start off, but her entire life has yet to go according to her plan.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the young teenager. Her small body got swallowed up by the crowd and she couldn't even keep up with her lessons. She just wanted to go home, curl up in bed with a carton of ice cream and her favorite movies.

When Lunch rolled around, she faced the busy cafeteria with a sad face. She never talked to anyone, and often got shoved around a lot. It was no different from her old school. At least these students didn't know anything about her.

"Hey sexy," a large jock-looking teenager sauntered up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She glared up at him and jerked her arm away,

"Get the fuck away from me, asshole."

"Oh, I like them feisty," he mumbled in her ear.

"Leave her alone," a deep, rasp filled voice rumbled from behind her. The teenaged boys arm was jerked off of her and she heard a loud grunt as if he had been shoved against the wall. When she turned around, her eyes widened as she saw Jon towering over the boy like a fearless beast.

"Leave her the fuck alone, or so help me, I'll come back and beat you senseless." Jon said lowly, making sure that Lily couldn't hear his words.

"Oh, look!" The guy laughed, "The freak is taking up for his little girlfriend. That's cute."

"Fuck off, Sam." Jon said as he shoved the guy so hard he stumbled forward a few steps ebfore regaining his balance. Jon then turned and brushed past her, not saying anything. Not even when she tried to talk to him. He just kept walking.

So, just like earlier, she followed him.

"Thank you," Lily said as she walked quickly along the side of him down the now empty hall way and played with the edges of her frayed jacket.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'd return the favor from earlier." Jon snorted, "Guess I'm nosey, too."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I hate guys like that."

"Yeah, me too." Jon sighed and stopped walking as he looked down at her, "Look, it's best if you don't go to the Cafeteria. Just don't. It's filled with the rich snobby kids. Unless you're rich and snobby, I don't think you want to be around them. Read a book or draw or something. Bring your lunch. Just stay out of there."

She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip, "Alright. Well, I'll remember that. Thank you. Where...where do you go for lunch?"

"I go to the weight lifting room." Jon nodded.

"Can I come?" Her eyes widened.

"We don't have anything under five pounds, sorry young grasshopper."

"I can bench press forty, thank you very much."

"Like hell you can!" Jon laughed a humored laugh, "You're not even forty pounds yourself."

"I can too," she frowned and looked down at her feet, "I'm just...I'm just gonna go to the library."

"You like to read?" he shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to be honest, he was kind of hoping she would actually want to hangout with him during their break, but whatever. She was just some dumb teenaged girl. So far, she was just the same as everyone else. Far too nosey and too little.

"Well, yeah." She nodded, "I've read over five hundred books so far."

"You've got too much time on your hands, Lily." He chuckled and started walking off. She shrugged and watched him. Maybe she did have too much time on her hands. But she'd rather be alone with a book than in a huge crowd with nothing that caught her interests.

When school got out that day, Lily made it quickly to the buses. But once she had the door shut on her face due to the bus being overfilled, she sighed and wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself, walking down the back path to her apartment complex when she heard shouts and cries of someone injured.

Her eyes widened as she watched through the tree leaves and branches as the fight went down. From how it looked to her, it was a two-against-one situation. There was an overweight boy getting jumped and by the sound of his painful cries, he didn't even have any fight left in him.

Then there was three more guys jump in on them, laughing as they kicked and punched and even spat on the chubby guy. Lily felt horribly sorry for him, and before she knew what she was doing, she was charging out screaming at them to stop, to leave 'that boy the fuck alone!'

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" The tallest boy there laughed, a cocky grin coming on his face, "Hey, it's that new girl...what? Sami-boy here your friend?"

"I don't even know him, but you were going to kill him."

"And?" He grinned, "You shouldn't stick up for guys like him. They are worthless, useless...c'mon, darlin. Tell me why you would ever want to stick up for a fat piece of shit like him?"

"Because he's human," Lily retorted and walked closer to him.

But before she could get anything else out, there was a bunch of shouting, and another girls voice came through the silent field, along with a lot of grunts and curse words. Lily took a few steps away from the tall boy and looked back to see a headful of blonde hair being flanged everywhere as its owner beat up on two of the guys at once.

Jon hadn't even really been looking for trouble, but once he started walking home and saw his best friend laid out on the ground with blood trickling down his face, and when he saw Lily standing so close to one of his biggest tormentors, he just sort of lost it. And he didn't know why, and that even sort of scared him. But, why the fuck was she around? In his eyes, it didn't look good at all. He thought that maybe her and him could be friends, but if she was the cause of his best friend getting beat up, then there was going to be some hell to pay. For her, and her group of friends.

Lily watched as Jon easily laid all the four guys out, and then he took on the tallest guy that she was previously talking to. She looked over to see a young girl cradling Sami's bruised face in her hands as she cried softly over him. Was the overweight guy dead? Everything just went by in a blur to Lily, that she had no idea what had happened.

"Sami," Jon said as he fell to the ground beside of his best friend and pushed his blood soaked hair, "C'mon, man. You're going to be okay. Sit up for me, man."

When Lily stepped closer to him, Jon glared up at her and shook his head, "Ya see what ya fuckin did, Lily? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Me!?" her eyes widened, "I didn't condone this! I was the one who got them off of your friend, asshole."

"Yeah," Jon laughed, "I bet you fucking did. Sauntering over here in your skimpy little outfit. Go back to wherever the fuck you came."

"Trust me, I would if I could." Lily sighed and pushed him out of her way, bending down to look at Sami and his black eye, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner. Are you alright? Do you need to be taken to a hospital?"

The guy that had been identified as Sami, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, "No. I'm good. But yeah...thank you for stopping them."

Lily shrugged and stood up, not even daring to look at the hot tempered teenager that stood to her left, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're alright."

Jon sighed and bent down, helping his dizzy friend to his feet and stabilizing him against a tree as he picked up Sami's things that had fallen around the other boys bodies that Jon had knocked out. Lily looked at them and frowned, knowing they were probably going to be sleeping for a pretty long while. She sighed and walked off, leaving the scene completely.

She walked back to the apartment, took a sandwich her aunt had made for her to her room along with a glass of sweet tea, and sat down at her desk. She nibbled and sipped at the small snack and turned her radio on as she thumbed through pages of her textbooks.

It had been nearly three hours later and she had taken to laying on her floor when someone knocked on her door. She sighed and reached over, turning the radio off before calling out, "What?"

"Someone's here to see you Lilith. That next door boy." Her aunt sounded displeased at her visitor, and honestly Lily didn't blame her. She didn't want to see her after all the mean things he has said to her.

Lily sighed and stood up, sliding her shorts back on before walking down stairs and checking her reflection in the mirror, avoiding her nosey aunt that questioned her about if they were dating. For Gods sakes, she's only been here two days. How the hell would they even be dating that quickly?

"What do you want?" Lily sighed as she stepped outside and leaned against the door that she closed.

"I...I wanted to apologize," Jon sighed and chewed nervously on his bottom lip, "I'm sorry I acted out towards you earlier."

"I wasn't with them, Jon. I was walking home through the woods when I seen them jumping him. I didn't even know who they were beating up, but I knew they were close to killing him. You have no right acting towards me the way you do, I've done nothing to you."

"I know you've done nothing to me," Jon pursed his lips, "I also want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, for...for earlier...I..." Jon shook his head again and frowned, "I'm sorry. Thank you. That's all I wanted to say."

"Well, I'm not saying it's okay, because it isn't. You can't keep treating me like I'm the worst person ever, when I've done absolutely nothing to you. You may be big and bad, but respect will go a lot farther in life. And that's something I've found out in my short years of life." Lily frowned, "And you're welcome."

Jon nodded and rubbed his arms, "How old did you say you were again?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Cool," he nodded and took a deep breath, "Well, I'm not going to be home tonight. We don't have any power, and it gets really cold over there at night so I'm going to stay with a friend. Will...will you keep an eye out on the place for me?"

"As much as I can, I will." She nodded and quickly walked into the house, telling him to hold on for a minute before she returned with a heavy jacket, "Here. I've yet to see you with a jacket. You need one. Especially with winter coming up. It was my uncles, but...well he hasn't been here for a very long time, so it needs its use."

"Lily, I can't take that. I don't want your stuff."

"Please?" She shook her head, "You don't have to wear it. I just don't want you to be cold."

He nodded, "Alright. You're too good of a person to live in Cincinnati, Lily. I can tell that now."

"Treat others the way you want to be treated, Jon." Lily whispered and rocked from her tip-toes to her heel, handing the jacket over to Jon, and nodded, "I have to get back in, but I'll keep a look out on your place for you. Have a goodnight, Jon."

"Yeah, you too." He nodded and watched her walk back into her apartment before sighing and walking off.

He really did have to stop treating others like that. He got in his car and looked over at Sami's bruised face that was staring at him.

"Jon, you like that girl?" Sami asked softly. He had always been so soft spoken, ever since Jon had known of at least.

"She seems cool." He shrugged, "She saved my ass this morning...didn't even know she did it, either."

"Your moms boyfriend?" Sami mused.

"Yeah," Jon nodded, "Was beating me with a brick this time. She's an alright person."

"She's gotta be something for _you_ to apologize to her, man." Sami laughed, "You're the most impolite asshole I've ever met."

Jon laughed and started the car, turning the heater up and backed out of his parking place, "Man...fuck off."

Lily stood by the front window and watched as Jon's car pulled out of the parking lot. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hearing her aunt chatting lively to her grandmother on the phone. Her mind was going a hundred million miles in every second that past, as usual, but this time it was about something totally new. It was about that beautiful sandy blonde haired boy.

And learning how to get to know that fucker would be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon looked down at the bottle of beer in his hand and sighed, closing his eyes. This last entire month had been a hellride for him, much like his entire life. He laid his forehead down against the long-necked bottle and took a deep, calming breath. Nothing he had tried, except his bottle of beer, had fixed his nerves. Thank god it was a Saturday.

"You should go over there and talk to her," Sami nodded towards Lily, who was sitting on her front porch with a bottle of water in her left hands and a thick book in the other. He watched as her hair wiped to the side when the warm air blew.

"No, I'm good." Jon snorted, "She doesn't seem like she wants to be bothered anyway. I just make an ass out of myself every time and she thinks I'm trying to be mean to her...and I'm not."

"Jon, I'm not going to lie. You've been an asshole to her this entire month. And that isn't something that's good. You're lonely, man. I know you are." Sami sighed and stood up, starting to walk over to where the girl was sitting, but when he was jerked back, he smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jon stammered out as he stood up in his drunken stupor, "Don't go over there."

"Why not? She's pretty. And if you're not lonely, then I sure as hell am." Sami snorted, "You aren't even attracted to her. You're such a bitch man."

"Sami," Jon groaned, "Don't do this to me, man."

"Go talk to her, or I will." Sami grinned and took another step, "I'm not playing."

"Alright, fine." Jon growled and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath as he walked towards her porch. He bowed his head and shoved his hands in his jean pockets as he took those steps.

"Jon," she said after she saw him. He stared at her and frowned, and she instantly she felt bad, "I'm sorry, you scared me is all. I wasn't paying any attention to anything but my book." She stood up and smiled softly, "How have you been?"

"Good," he nodded, "I've been good. You?"

"I've been better, but ya know how it goes."

"Yeah, unfortunately." He sighed, "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good." He shook his head and sat down beside of her, wrapping his arms around his legs as he did so, "So, what's up?"

"Not much at all. I was just catching up on some reading. With school and everything, I've yet to get to get on the next chapter. It's so good. I've completely fallen in love with it. Jesus, have you ever read it? It's called A Memoir of the Craft by Stephen King."

"No, I've not read it." He shook his head, "Is it really that good?"

"Yeah, it's sort of like an autobiography. He talks a lot about his childhood and then him struggling to get his books published. He's one of my favorites," she noticed the look on his face and frowned, "Sorry...I'm rambling."

"No, it's okay." He smiled softly, "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Uh...wow, that put me on the spot." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, "Uh, I don't know. Reading, mostly. I like drawing, too. And listening to music. And I like to cook. Desserts are my best, but I can cook a mean chicken pot pie. And I really like to collect cool rocks."

"Rocks?" That genuinely threw him off, "So you don't like...drink, smoke...party?"

"No," she shook her head, "I don't do any of those things...my mother did. So did my father."

"Ah," he nodded, "Something bad happen?" He frowned when he saw her face go blank, "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay." She shrugged, "My dad...my dad liked to drink and drive home from whatever bar he was at...he got drunk one night, tried to drive, and ran the car off the bridge into the river...my mom just overdosed."

Jon nodded and frowned, "I'm really sorry about that, Lily. Really. That's horrible."

"Wow," she snorted, "I was expecting a sarcastic comment."

"I'm not always an asshole," he smirked, "But I am sorry to hear that about your family."

"They were never much of a family, anyway." She shrugged, "So what about you? What do you like to do for fun?"

"I'm training to be a wrestler. So I like working out. I like beating people up." He snorted, "I do sound like an asshole, huh?"

"Like...a professional wrestler? Like Sting and Stone Cold Steve Austin?" Her eyes widened, "That's awesome, Jon."

He shrugged, "You watch it?"

"Yeah, every time it comes on." She smiled, "I'm a huge fan of Sting."

"Sting, huh?" He chuckled and nodded, "Sting is good. My favorite is Sandman. I love watching him."

"He's good, too. My dad was a Sandman fan." She nodded, "When do you start training?"

"In a few weeks. I turn eighteen and that's when I'll start." He smiled, "I can't wait."

"I bet so," she smiled, "I'm excited for you."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Thanks. I turn eighteen in December, so it won't be longer."

She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath, and then glancing over at him. Her eyes widened and she flushed when she saw him looking at her too. She tucked her hair behind her ear and chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Something tingled in her, and she didn't know quite what it was, or if she even liked it, but it was there. It felt odd and out-of-place in the pit of her stomach, but he had given her that feeling twice already.

"You going to college?" Jon looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, well at least I hope so." She nodded and sighed, "Why?"

"Then that means you're going to have to learn how to look people in the eye when you're talking to them," he nodded, "Trust me, I know for a fact."

"You've been to college?"

"Do I look like I'm even trusted to step foot on college grounds?" He sighed, "My friend is going to college. He wants to be a pharmacy technician, or some bullshit like that. My opinion on those things are like this - they all become drug addicts in the end."

"Jon, that isn't even a fair opinion. Not every pharmacy technician becomes a drug addict." She sighed, "That's so unfair."

"It isn't unfair! They're right there with all the good shit, man. Oxy's, Soma, fucking everything." Jon shook his head, "They could steal the shit, and they could make killer money."

"Jon are you insane?" her eyes widened. She looked over at him and saw him rubbing his nose, then her eyes trailed down to his wrist, and to his arm. She closed her eyes as she felt those familiar bumps. Track marks. Those marks had ruined her entire life. She had no family because of those braille bumps. She looked up at him, the hurt registering in her eyes, "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid, Jonathan. You know what I'm talking about. Heroine? Meth? what do you do?" She glared at him, "You are idiotic. You're so fucking immature."

"Alright, fuck you. Where is this coming from? It's my life, I'll do whatever goddamned drug that I want to put in my body."

"Don't you want to be a healthy wrestler, Jon?" She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Do you really know what goes on in those walls, Lily?" He scoffed, "You don't k now half of what you think you do. You're the ignorant one."

"I'm not harming myself for some high that will eventually kill me. You're pathetic." she laughed, "You turn to drugs, you're worthless. You're dumb."

"Alright, well, I'm not going to sit here and get ridiculed. So have a great day, Lily."

"I'm calling the cops on you." Lily whispered.

"Oh, what am I doing? angering you with my small track marks? Lily, just go back to your boring ass book and your boring ass life." Jon snorted and stood up, flipping her off as walked back over to the porch where Sami had sat and flopped down in the chair, ignoring the cold glare he was getting from the raven haired girl just a few yards away from him.

"How did it go?" Sami asked.

"Fuck her," Jon growled and sucked on his bottom lip, "Such a goddamned bitch, is what she is."

"Jesus, what the fuck happened man?"

"She think she knows everything. She thinks just because I'm on drugs, that she knows everything and she's all so much better. Well fuck her and her goody two-shoe bitch ass." He seethed, and jumped when Sami placed a warm hand on his bare shoulder.

"Calm down, Jon." Sami sighed, "You're so quick to anger. Just shut up. You sound pathetic."

"Fuck you too, man." Jon glared at him, "You should go and fucking talk to her since you fuckin' agree with the bitch."

"Call her a bitch one more time, and I'll jerk you off this porch so fast you won't even know what hit you," Sami glared at Jon, "You need to learn some goddamned respect."

"Respect my ass, Sami."

"I'm not dealing with your ass today," Sami sighed, "Go and fucking shoot up or something. You need to calm down."

"I don't need you, or anybody else to tell me what to do." Jon growled as he stood up and swigged the rest of his beer down, "Fuckin' trying to tell me what to do."

Lily looked over at the commotion as a tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting for anyone to see. She hadn't really known why she flipped like she did. But him being on drugs was just horrendously stupid on his end. She had thought he was the same as a her - a kid who got abused. But there seemed to be so much more to the story than what he was trying to portray. And it scared, yet intrigued, her all at the same time.

Lily spent the rest of her day inside. She hadn't really had the strength to see him, or anyone else for that matter, today. Or even tomorrow. She was simply going to enjoy her weekend for herself, and herself only.

The rest of the day was pretty smooth. She watched a bit of television with her aunt, then when her aunt announced she had to go out for a few with some friends, she took to her bedroom with a cup of tea and her book. Before she knew it, she had the book on the floor with her face flat first in it, snoring away as she laid on her belly on the warm hardwood floor, directly in the sunlight that came in through her window.

She was suddenly jolted awake by a large banging sound next door, followed by a painful cry. She shot up, wiped her mouth, and looked around. Even though she had only been here a week now, she still had a hard time adjusting to not waking up in her old room in North Carolina, surrounded by a large amount of stuffed animals, under her warm crotched blanket. She missed that home more than anything, or just the room that is. The rest of her old home was haunting with memories of her parents. She wanted more than the world to go back home, and live her happy life, but she knew she wouldn't get that ever again.

she stood up off the floor, and just then there came another painful cry. It was a cry of agony, as if someone was being physically hurt next door. She took a deep breath and swallowed harshly, ignoring her gut instinct to call the cops around.

And then it came.

A sound that would surely forever change her life, but she didn't know it at the time.

Jon was actually screaming for her.

It was rattled and muffled, but there was definitely a 'Lily! Please help!' that emitted from Jon's side of the apartment.

She didn't even bother to slid on her shoes. She just grabbed the phone and took off down the steps, hurdling over anything that she had to. She was out her door and bounding across the parking lot space to Jon's front door. She sighed in relief when she saw it was opened. She ran straight into the house and up the stairs, finding Jon in the bathroom, covered in blood, and crying his eyes out.

* * *

_**What possibly could have he done now? Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's eyes widened. There, in the middle of the floor, was a small girl that looked maybe like she was around six or seven. But there was blood. There was so much blood. She shook her head and backed up, looking at him in fear.

"Jon! What...what did you do? What did you do to her? Who is that?" Lily's voice shook with fear as she stepped back against the wall flatly, her entire body shaking now as she heard his gut wrenching sobs. That wasn't something she'd ever think she'd get to hear come from this strong teenaged boys. But there was tears falling down his handsome face.

"Call the paramedics," he cried and cradled the girl to his chest, "Please call them. Please. I'm sorry. Please call someome."

Lily blinked her eyes and nodded, pressing the corresponding numbers, nine-one-one, to get the paramedics on their way out to the apartment complex. In the meantime, she watched as tears fell down her face, as Jon held the lifeless body to him.

"No, please, please Katey. Please don't," he sobbed into the top of her head, "Please. Please don't do this. Please wake up. Wake up, Katey. Wake up. C'mon, princess. You've got to wake up. Just open your eyes for me. Please."

Lily walked into the bathroom and sat down on the bathtub. Jon's head pressed into her thigh as he held the body to him. Lily just tried her hardest to calm him. Her eyes widened when she noticed the huge slash markings on the girls wrists, and immediately she knew what had happened. Anyone knew from the looks of those cuts, that this was a suicide.

In just a few minutes, there was sounds of nearing alarms. What sounded like a few ambulances came closer, along with cops. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her own face. This wasn't how she had expected to find him. This wasn't how she expected her day to go. Ever.

"Jon, you've got to give her up." Lily whispered soothingly in his ear as she heard the EMT's coming up the stairs, "It's okay. They have to take her to try and help her. What happened, Jon? Can you tell me?"

"I just found her in the floor," Jon cried, "And she was cold. So I tried to help her, and then I saw the blood and the marks...oh god, I'm so sorry, Katey. I love you so much."

"Jesus Christ, what happened in here?" An EMT said as he stepped into the bathroom. He saw Jon on the floor holding the lifeless body and nodded, "Alright. Tell us what happened, Sir."

"I was out side, taking the trash out. And...and theres a letter." Jon cried as his brow furrowed, "And she had written that that she loved...loved me and that...that she was sorry...that she wanted to not hurt...hurt anymore. And...and I...I...I ran to the bathroom...she had already cut her...herself...her wrists...she's my cousin. She's my world. Please help her. Oh god, I'm so sorry Katey. I'm so sorry, baby. You're so perfect. You always will be."

He stood up in the blood, sliding a bit as his boots lost their traction due to the blood. He closed his eyes and laid her on the gurney, closing his eyes as his tears fell down his cheeks and he cried loudly, "I'm so sorry."

"C'mon, Jon." Lily said as she gently pulled him back, "It's going to be okay. It's all going to be just fine, Jon. Just calm down. It's okay."

He was crying so hard he had hiccups. He shook his head and cried, "She needs me. I have to go. She's gotta know how much I love her. That she could be so much better down here with me."

"Jon, let them take her. We'll get to the hospital. We will. I promise." She rubbed his back, suddenly every trace of anger she held for him was completely gone. She just needed to make sure he was okay. He had to be strong for himself, but mostly for the girl he identified as Katey.

"Is she your cousin, sir?" a police officer asked as he took pictures and picked up the small razorblade in the floor.

Lily answered for him as he cried into her neck, "Yeah. He's her cousin."

"I understand that she was adopted?"

"I honestly don't know, sir." Lily said as she tried her best to comfort the large teenaged boy that had taken to literally almost wrapping himself around her, "I'm just his neighbor."

The policeman nodded. He took a few more pictures and then they all left. He had fallen to his knees and his head was pressed into her stomach. She gently rubbed his head, soothing the tuffs of hair down, as she fought to take in the scene around her. There was blood and pills. The bathroom was dingy anyway, but there was cleaning supplies that had looked like they were at least used four or five times. She hadn't realized that there was an entire rack of needles that were against the bathroom counter, thankfully that the policemen hadn't seen them, she reached over and slid the cupboard over them. That was the last thing Jon needed at the moment, was to be caught with drugs and then taken away for however many years. What he needed now was a bath to get blood off of him, and then he needed to lay down.

"C'mon, Jon. Lets get you in the shower," she whispered over his whimpers as he sat on his knees. She bent down and bit her lip, tentatively running her hand through his long hair. She felt him tense up and his eyes closed as if she was hurting him. It didn't look right to see those tears coming down his face. She wiped them from his cheeks with the back of her hand, all the while shushing him. Whatever she was doing was working, because the tears had stopped and his pale blue eyes were looking at her with so much hurt and vulnerabilty that she felt her heart crush in her chest for him.

"Where's your clothes, huh? I'll go get them for you." She whispered and wiped away a stray tear.

"In the room across the hall." He whispered as he stood up and pulled his shirt off.

Lily's eyes widened as she took in his physique. He was definitely a lot muscular than she had expected. He was starting to get some definition in his abdomen, his hips had those delicious indentions.

_Fod god sake, Lily! Stop eyeing him! Help him!, _her inner thoughts rang loudly in her mind, _You're such a pervert._

Lily quickly walked away from him and across the hardwood floor, that creaked underneath her weight, and into the room. She took in her surroundings. There was two beds in his room, one that had a car magazine on it and looked like it hadn't been made in the entire time that it's been placed in here. There was clothes strung everywhere. The walls were a deep blue, but that may have just been from smoke residue. There was also trophy's that looked like they hadn't been dusted in years. She stepped closer to them as she heard the water turn on in the bathroom.

The little plates on the front of them said they were for baseball, football, spelling bees, math grades. And they were all addressed to Jonathan Good. Now, Lily was no idiot. She could tell that these were Jon's. And from the looks of it, he was a genius.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the pink bed sheets that laid neatly on the smaller bed. Instantly, she knew that they shared a room. Him and Katey must have been really close. In all honestly, Lily didn't know what she was doing, or even if she was helping him in the right way. She just knew that right now, he needed a friend. And if thats all she could offer him, that's what she'd be. She could be his friend.

She quickly gathered a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt, along with a pair of what looked like clean boxers. His room definitely needed to be cleaned. As she walked back into the bathroom, suddenly she realized, that Jon would be naked in that bathroom. And that made her nervous. But she knew she had to get the rest of the blood up before he saw it and tried doing it himself.

She ignored his naked outline in the shower and grabbed a towel off the floor, along with some cleaner, and took to scrubbing the blood up. She was there for a few minutes, and her eyes widened when she heard the curtain opening and the water being shut off. Lily quickly jumped up, but it was too late.

They stood there, staring wide eyed and shocked at each other.

"Why are you still in here?" Jon whispered.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she stamered, "I was just cleaning up. I'm sorry."

_You're an idiot, Lily!, _her inner thoughts screamed at her once again, _Fucking leave!_

"I'm just...I'm gonna walk out and let you get dressed and...yeah," she blushed, "I'm sorry, Jon."

Jon shrugged but stayed silent as he watched her walk out of the room. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, continuing to get ready. When he walked out, he found Lily downstairs in his living room, looking around at the mess.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to clean." he mumbled, "I've been running around ever since my mom got arrested."

"No, it's okay." Lily shook her head, "I...I just got off the phone with the hospital."

"And? What did they say?" Jon's eyes widened in hope.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. It killed her to tell him this. His cousin would likely never walk back through his door again. She'd probably never walk again.

"Jon, she's okay." She nodded, "She's...she's got brain damage...and social servies have gotten involved."

Jon nodded and closed his eyes as he whispered, "Have they taken her away yet?"

"No, she's still in the hospital. You can go see her anytime. The nurse said she even asked for you." She saw Jon's eyes light up at that, "She wants to see you...Social Services are wanting to talk to you too, Jon."

"I'm seventeen, they can't take me." Jon shook his head, "I will not be put back into a fucking foster home for three weeks."

She nodded and shrugged, "They just want to talk to you, Jon. It may not be about that. You never know."

He sighed and nodded, "Thank you for coming over today."

"There's no need to thank me," Lily shrugged, "It's the right thing to do. You needed help, and I was home."

"I'm going to go see her before they take her away," Jon nodded, "Do...do you want to come with me?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"I'd like you to," he whispered, "But I understand if you don't want too. That's a lot to ask of a stranger."

"I'll be more than happy to go with you, Jon. Just let me go get dressed. You can come over to my apartment if you'd like to wait on me there. It'll be a lot easier." She nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, my aunt isn't home. She won't be home for a few more days."

He took a deep breath and nodded, looking around the apartment for a few minutes before taking another deep breath and following her out of the apartment. His entire world was in shambles right now. With no parents, no job, no way of paying bills...who fucking knew what was going to happen to him. He was so scared, and for the first time, he allowed it to show to someone he barely even knew. And that, well that was something that he's never done. And that was fucking terrifying.

He waited patiently for her to change out of her bloody clothes and into a white thin dress with a brown overcoat. She walked out and found Jon looking around the apartment, seemingly uninterested in anything that didn't have to do with valuable things. He just looked curious.

"I'm ready if you are," she said sadly and bit her bottom lip. He looked do hopeless it hurt her soul.

He nodded thoughtfully and stood up, walking over to the door. With that, they were off. Lily had borrowed her aunt's spare car and they drove to the hospital in complete silence. It's what she expected. Jon was an unusual man, with an unusual attitude. You never knew what you were going to get with him. But right now, she understood what his silence meant. He was hurt and angry at himself. At the world. And he had every damned right to be.

"Why did you move here?", was the first words that he spoke to her and that was when they first pulled up into the hospital parking lot.

"I had parent issues, Jon." She shrugged, "I watched my mother kill herself. I watched my fathers lifeless body be drug from his car...I have depression, I have panic attacks, I have a lot of things from tramatic experiences in my lifetime."

"Were you ever in the system?"

"Yep," she nodded, "And it isn't as bad as people try and make it out to be."

Jon took her information and nodded silently, but then whispered, "So she'll be taken care of?"

"I'm sure she will, Jon." Lily said to incorage his broken heart, "Jon...did she cut herself?"

"Yeah," he nodded and looked out the window, "I was taking a nap and I heard her crying...she was lifeless, Lily. She was...she was dead. I felt her die." Jon's eyes clenched tightly, "I promised her I'd take care of her regardless and she can't even count on me to keep her safe."

"Theres no way you could have known she was going to kill herself, Jon. Even if she had been joking about it, theres no way to be able to tell."

"What if they try and take me, too?" he frowned, "I don't want that at all."

"I know you don't, Jon. Just tell them you're staying with your friends. You're over sixteen. You don't have to listen to a damn thing they say. You can make your own decisions now, legally." She looked over at him and frowned, "So...what now? Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, that's okay. You've done more than enough already today. Thank you for this. All of this, honestly. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I just had to hope you were home."

"It's okay, Jon. I don't mind. You done the right thing." She nodded, "I'll be right here when you get ready to leave."

His eyes widened as he looked back at her, "You're going to stay right here and wait?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "You're going to need a ride back home. It'll be fine. Promise."

He nodded and with that, he was out of the car. She parked the car in the closest parking space so that when he came out, he could see the car clearly. Lily laid her head back against the head rest and turned the car off, sighing when she closed her eyes.

She must have dozed off, because she was woken up by someone tapping on her window. Her eyes widened when she saw it was dark, and saw Jon standing there waiting on her to unlock the door. He looked hurt and sad, but there was something she hadn't quite guessed she'd ever see. There was a small smile on his face.

She watched as he sat down in the seat and cocked her head to the side, "So...did it go good?"

He nodded and smiled, but there was so much sadness in it that it hurt to look at it, "Yeah. I guess. We promised to meet back up later."

Lily nodded and yawned, reaching for the ignition when he spoke again, "They've already found her a home. I got to meet them. They go to church. They're good people. They're a young family. She can't have kids because of a female problem, and he's sterile, so...they're going to take her. I know where the girl works. I've seen her before. They're good people."

Lily nodded and rubbed his arm supportively, "Well...that's good, Jon. I'm glad to hear that. I really am."

"Lets go get something to eat," he frowned, "I'm starving."

"I don't have any money, Jon." Lily said as she turned the car on, "I'll take you to get something."

"No," he shook his head, "I've got it. You just take us there."

She nodded and sighed, pulled out of the parking lot, and in no time they were sitting at a table in the closest Waffle House, talking lively over two huge plates of stacked-high pancakes.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" Jon asked her out of nowhere, causing her to swallow her bite of pancake harshly and shake her head.

"No, I've only been here like a week. How am I going to have a boyfriend."

"I'm talking about back in...what'd you say? North Carolina?"

"Nope, never had one." She shrugged, "Never wanted one. Boys are too...different."

"That's a lie!" He quickly defended, "We're not weird. You're out of your mind. Why haven't you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I've never wanted one." She shrugged, "No one has really caught my eye."

He nodded, "Oh. That's understandable."

"What about you?" She looked over at him.

"Lily, I would never have a boyfriend in my life." He smirked playfully at her.

"I mean, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he shook his head, "Never again."

"Never again?"

"The last girlfriend I had...she fucking stalked me for years afterwards. I'd rather keep it casual."

"Casual? As in, just fucking, am I right?"

"Yeah, probably." He shrugged, "It makes things a lot easier."

"Okay, but say you start having feelings for your casual lay?"

"Then I stop."

"You stop?" Lily scoffed, "You just up and leave her? Without saying anything more about it?"

"No, I'll tell her that I've got to stop sleeping with her. I don't make an excuse. If they need an excuse, then they are obviously a waste of my time."

"Jon, you just can't treat women like that." Lily sighed.

"They don't have a problem with it, obviously. Or they'd stop me."

Lily looked at him with wide-eye fascination, "You're being serious right now, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're the biggest tool I've ever seen."

"Tool, womanizer, man whore, I've heard it all, Lily." Jon sighed, "You're not going to call me anything I haven't been called before."

"Well, then I guess I'll save my breath." He snorted, "You're so fucking perfect, aren't you Lily?"

"I'm far from it."

"Then why are you always acting so snooty? It's life. People have sex all the time. Get your head out of your ass, and live a little."

"If you've seen what I've seen, you'd be scared too."

"I'm not scared of anything." He snorted, "Not even sticking my dick in some pussy."

"You're vile."

"And you're a snob," Jon groaned, "Eat your fucking pancakes."

"Don't tell me what to do," she shot him a glare. But the way she looked at him caused him to crack up, laughing so hard he laid his head down against the brim of his cup.

"God, you're so serious all the time." He laughed, "You really do need to lighten up some."

"You need to kiss my ass," she grinned at him.

"Currently, you're stuffing pancakes in it's mouth, so I can't."

"Did you just call me a asshead?"

"Yeah, I think I did." He smirked and sat his fork down before he leaned back and sighed, "I'm fucking full."

"Yeah, me too."

"Lets get home," he nodded, "I'm tired now."


	5. Chapter 5

The last two months in the span of Jon and Lily's life had moved completely fast. Before she knew it, she was in the winter, where it was way too cold and the days ended too soon, and lately her nights had lasted way too long. Her and Jon had gotten pretty close. They had become friends quickly, she even began tagging along with him and his friends to random places. And tonight, they were going to the bowling alley.

It usually was just her, Jon, and Sami. But tonight, Jon's new girlfriend, Sami's girlfriend, and another anonymous friend had been invited to go along. Now, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. For some reason, they weren't telling her who the mysterious guy was. Not that it mattered, she had eyes out for another man lately. He was tall, gorgeous, with the prettiest eyes you'd ever see...

It wasn't as if she hid it. She had the biggest crush on Jon from the moment she laid her eyes on him. Now was no different. It just got stronger. He was fucking beautiful. Especially when he wore his hair down, like he was doing tonight.

Her eyes took him in when he knocked on her door to pick her up. He was wearing a light brown Carhart jacket, dark blue jeans, his normal pair of suede boots, and a sly grin on his face. She could smell the cologne he wore, it was a dark musky scent. It fit him perfectly. She smiled and nodded, letting him know that she was going to tell his aunt that she was gone and grab her purse.

She checked herself in the mirror. She had on a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee, a pair of Chuck Taylors, a Sublime shirt that showed off her small belly, and her hair was down with loose waves. She knew it looked bum-ish, but it worked. She pulled on a plaid over-shirt and grabbed her purse from the counter before walking out to the door again.

"Whoah, hold on there Kurt Cobain," Jon smirked when she walked past him.

She laughed and turned around, looking at him expectantly, "What? Do I need to go change?"

"No, I've only ever seen you in those hippie looking clothes. You do have a body underneath all those layers of clothes." He ruffled her hair playfully and smacked his gum, "This is different."

"Yeah, well sometimes a change is good." She nodded, "Plus, I haven't done any laundry."

It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the full truth. Truth is, she has seen how Jon's girlfriend dressed. She dressed in cut up clothes, shirts that clung to her chest and hung a bit loose from her body. She didn't even want to impress the other guy. She wanted to show Jon that she could loosen up, like he had told her for ages now. And that she was finally doing just that.

"It looks good," he shrugged, "The guys are already at the bowling alley. You riding with me?"

She nodded, "I guess. I don't have any gas."

"Cool," he nodded to his car, "Get in."

The ride to the bowling alley was unusually quiet. She could feel his eyes looking over at her, taking her in. She beamed on the inside. It made her feel so good to know that she had his attention. Maybe it was the wrong way to try to get it, dressing in such a different, almost obscene way.

When they got the building, she took a long look at the new guy that was standing beside Sami and Jon's girlfriend, Angela. He was tall, almost identical to Jon. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and his build looked to be nice. But he looked...dumb.

"Jon, I don't want to do this." She whispered when he cut the car off.

He looked over at her in concern, "You don't want to go bowling?"

"No," she sighed, "I don't want to go and be set up with some guy."

"He's a great guy, Lily." Jon nodded.

"I'm not saying that he isn't, Jon. I'm saying that I don't do this."

"Do what?" Jon asked, she had certainly confused the shit out of him.

"I don't hook up with people, Jon." She said desperately, "I'm...I'm a virgin. I don't do this type of thing."

Jon's eyes widened. He knew she had never had a boyfriend, but there was ways around having sex and not having a boyfriend. But obviously, poor little Lily hadn't known the way. Either that, or she just didn't want to have sex with anyone.

"Well, it wasn't as in a sexual hook up, Lily." Jon shrugged, "He wants to meet new people, too. He's been lonely."

"But I'm not lonely," she whispered, "I'm fine being single."

"Do you find him attractive?" Jon asked in desperation. He knew what he was doing. He knew that Jason was identical to him almost. They were the same build, their hair was nearly the same. He wanted to see if she had any interest in him, that way he could tell if she'd ever be into a guy such as himself.

Lily took a moment to think about the question. If she answered yes, she pretty much gave herself away. She had a feeling Jon knew what he was doing, and that he was asking her if she found him attractive simply because of the fact that they did look similar. She took a deep breath and whispered, "No...no, I don't find him attractive, really. He's got nice hair, but that's about all."

Jon nodded, ignoring the pang of disappointment. She didn't find the guy that looked like him attractive, so there was no fucking way she thought that Jon himself was attractive. Jon sighed and nodded, "Well, then just tell him you're not interested."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," Lily whispered.

"Well, you've already called him unattractive, I don't think it can hurt any worse." Jon snorted, "Lets go on and get in line with them."

Lily sighed and nodded, watching as he got out of his car, and she followed suit. She walked behind Jon, slyly watching the way his hips switched as he walked. She was all but drooling over the tight jeans he was wearing. They hugged him in the best ways possible. She couldn't get over it. He was so _fucking sexy and he didn't even try to be._

"Hey, hot stuff." Angela smiled as they walked up to the small group and immediately wrapped his arms around Jon's neck. Lily looked away as she watched the two of them engage in a full make out session right there in front of God and everybody. She felt the blush rise to her face as she watched Jon's large hands roam Angela's firm butt.

_If only I could be that lucky, _Lily thought to herself, _And plus, Angela has the nicest ass I've ever seen on a girl her size. Jesus, no wonder Jon's all over her!_

Angela was the first to break the kiss. She looked over at Lily and smiled brightly, lending her hand out to her, which Lily shook quickly.

"Hi, I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you," she said enthusiastically. Lily honestly wasn't expecting that bubbly attitude out of someone like her. She was wearing a low-cut midriff shirt, that showed off her nicely toned body. Her jeans were tight and her ass was shown perfectly, and they ran tightly down along what looked to be nicely sculpted thighs.

_she's gorgeous,_ Lily's inner thoughts rang loudly, _ You'll never get Jon if he can pull girls like her._

Lily nodded and smiled back weakly, "I'm Lily. Nice to meet you too."

"Jon's told me so much about you! I'm so happy to finally be able to meet the girl that's helped him so much while I was away." Angela clapped excitedly, "Lets go bowl!"

Lily glanced at Jon, noticing the discomfort written clearly across his face. He acted as if Angela had said something completely wrong. And she noticed his demeanor had changed as soon as Angela said that he talked about Lily a lot. It was as if she had said something sinister. What was his fucking deal?

When they got inside, Lily clung to Sami. The new guy was just too spaced out, too drugged up, and too fucking weird. He spent the first five minutes in line sniffing Lily's hair. Sami had taken notice and had pretty much protected her from the fucking creep.

Jon had completely ignored her all night. He didn't say two words to her ever since they got out of the car. It's like she wasn't even there. She understood he didn't want to cause an argument with his girlfriend. But even when she tried talking to him, he deliberately walked off and ignored him. She was starting to think she had done something completely wrong to him. And so she started thinking about what they had said to each other.

And then she was drawn out of her thoughts by someone wrapping a long sleeve shirt over her shoulders. She turned to see Jon putting his jacket over her, trying to button it up from standing behind of her.

"What are you doing?" Lily looked at him. Well, more like glared.

"I'm covering you up," he sighed, "You look like a whore, Lily."

"Excuse you?" her eyes widened, "What did you just say to me?"

"Guys are staring at you like you're a fucking piece of meat, Lily. Now button this up. I don't want to have to hurt someone tonight." Jon groaned.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you. You can't tell me what to do. I don't want your jacket." She snapped at him and took the shirt off, "You're not my fucking father, Jon. I'm well endowed to take care of myself."

"Lily," Jon sighed, "Fine. What-the-fuck-ever."

"Your girlfriend is wearing less clothes than I am-"

"And they aren't staring at her like they are you," Jon snapped back at her, cutting her off from whatever she was going to say. He simply didn't want to hear it, "They're staring at you because you look like a fucking piece of meat."

Lily sighed and walked away from him. He was so stupid. There was no way in hell would anyone ever look at while Angela was in the room. Angela was a fucking goddess, and she was...well...she wasn't anything special. And she probably never would be.

She figured she would just walk home, she wouldn't be waiting on him. She didn't wait on people who treated her like shit. But she soon realized that she had severly fucked up, that she should have waited on him.

Because there was an entire group of older men following her down the road. And there was no one else around.

* * *

_**Uh oh...maybe listening to Jon could have been a good thing...what do you guys think she should have done?  
Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lily wrapped her arms tighter around her as the chilly night set in against the skin that was visible on her body. She shivered as she heard the guys walking faster behind her, calling her nasty names. And then, the panic set in. There was no one around.

The streetlights were out.

The wind was calm.

She was alone out here.

The sound of their drunken laughter rang through the air, and all she could hear on top of that was her harsh breathing. She was scared out of her mind. She didn't know how long she had walked, but the road seemed to never be ending. Everything was starting to blend in together.

And then she felt it. It was a low blow, but it could still be felt. There was a sickening thud that ran through her ears. A slimy, cold hand that touched her lower back. A man whispering disgusting words in her ear, that made her want to vomit.

"Leave me alone," she said and shoved him off of her, and took off running. She ran as fast as she could, but the road seemed to stretch out in front of her even longer, as if someone was playing a trick on her.

_She was scared out of her mind._

She felt their hands grab and tear at her shirt, but when they grabbed a hold of her belt, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. She was caught, slammed to the ground, her head bouncing off the cold pavement on the side of the road. She groaned in pain as she felt someone bite into the flesh on the back of her arm, and her pants were ripped from her body.

She heard the click of a switch blade knife, and the felt the blade slide up the back of her thigh, and then it dug in the cotton of her panties, ripping and cutting them down the middle. And all she could do was fight, but the other guys had her arms and legs held down as her jeans were ripped in two.

"Help!" She screamed and cried out, but that only landed her a hard blow to the mouth. She felt her blood began to pour into her mouth, and she cried even louder. She screamed and pleaded for help, but in the bad part of town, when someone screamed for help, not even the caring people came out in the middle of the night. She didn't blame them. This was a scary town.

"Oh, this one is a virgin," an old, ragged, voice came from behind her, and caused an eruption of laughter from the other guys.

She begged for Jon, or even Sami, to come and save her. But as she felt the painful jab, of her attackers penetration, entering her body without permission, she knew it was too late.

"Jon ain't gonna save you now, you filthy fucking whore. This can be our little secret. No one has to know," he mumbled in her ear.

Lily didn't know how long it happened, or even did she care. She gave up a fight half way through. She laid there on the ground and cried, begging for someone to help silently, as the guys had their way with her.

And even when they left, she curled up into a ball and cried, gut wrenching sobs. She hurt too much to move. The ache between her legs hurt way too much. She saw headlights, and she heard the car doors slam as a voice called out her name. She felt another set of strong arms wrap around her, but she didn't care who they were. She didn't even feel safe. She just wanted to go home.

"Lily," the husky voice came as she was put in the backseat of a car, "Lily talk to me."

"I want to go home," she whispered brokenly as tears fell down her face, "I just want to go home."

"No, you're going to the hospital." She recognized that voice. It was Jon. At least he was there now, "We're going now."

"No, I don't want to go."

"Well too fucking bad, Lily." He snapped.

And then it seemed as in no time, she was sitting in an examiners room. Her torn and tattered clothes were on the floor beside of her, and her body was covered with a hospital gown. She knew she had to have stitches, and she had to be put on an antibiotic in case any of the men had a sexually transmitted disease. She had already had her blood drawn for HIV and anything else.

Lily had no idea how long she had been in the hospital room. Time seemed to blur together as she stared at the blank white wall in front of her. She couldn't feel anything even if she tried. She was just numb to the world. She knew she would bounce back, but she was scared. She was terrified.

There was a soft knock on the door, but they didn't wait for her to answer. Jon walked in with a bottle of Pepsi and sat down in the chair beside of her, looking over at her skeptically. He was confused on what to say to her. Did he say sorry? Did he apologize for insulting her? This was all his fault. He was never any good at speaking to women...if only he hadn't tried to be so protective over her.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked after a few minutes of silence.

Her answer didn't come, physically or verbally. She just laid there, staring at the wall. Too numb to talk, or even think.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Once again, there was nothing that answered his question, just unnerving silence.

"Lily?"

"Where were you?" She asked finally, her voice shaky and quivering, "I yelled for you...I cried your name...And you were out having the time of your life."

"We were looking for you, Lily. As soon as you left. I just didnt' know where you went."

"Maybe down the street to get to my house?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm a whore."

"No you aren't, Lily."

"Yes, I am. I'm impure. I'm disgusting. I'm a whore."

"You're not a whore." He said demanding, "You're a beautiful young woman. Do not degrade yourself."

"It's the truth."

"It is not the truth. You are not a whore. It was against your will, Lily. You couldn't have fought them off even if you tried hard enough."

"I tried so hard," she whispered as fresh warm tears rolled down her cheeks, "I tried so fucking hard. And it was no use. He already had me. He...he came..." She closed her eyes in shame as tears rolled down her cheeks, "They all did. I'm a whore."

"You are not a whore, Lily." He sighed, "You're a human being. You're beautiful. You're such a beautiful girl."

"So you're praising them? Oh, they got the virgin first?" She spat at him.

"What? Fuck no, I'm not praising them! What the fuck is wrong with you for you to ever think that I'd condone rape?"

"I don't know, Jon. You're probably into some weird shit."

"But not rape, are you out of your fucking mind, Lily?"

"I'm not out of my fucking mind, Jon. I'm out of my fucking sanity. I'm fucking insane. I'm a whore. I'm disgusting. I'm filthy. I'm...I'm...I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Alright, well I'm fucking leaving if you're going to try to say this is my fault." Jon sighed and stood up, "If it wasn't for me, you would still be lying on the ground wherever you were."

"Please don't go," she gripped his arm tightly and looked up at her desperately, "Please. I don't want to be alone. Please don't go...please."

Jon sighed and nodded, looking down at her hand that was digging into his bicep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this. Lily was important to him. She was a friend, and he always had a rule to be there for friends that needed him. Whether or not they had been mean to him before, this was still something that he knew she would need a friend through.

Living in the rough neighborhoods, you get to see stuff like this all the time. Whether or not you stand up for them is on your part. Jon had been in so many fights before that it wasn't funny. Fights with strangers, mostly. And most of them started over the stranger creeping on another girl. He wasn't that much of an asshole. When he saw a huge man walking behind a frightened looking girl, he stood up for the weak woman. No one should have to live through the horror of rape.

Jon frowned and sat down on the edge of her bed, watching as she crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. She didn't know why she done it, and she actually surprised herself by actually doing it. But he felt protective. He held her so tightly that she felt safe. He felt good. She laid her forehead against his neck and closed her eyes as warm tears fell down her cheeks. He held her even tighter when he laid his head down on top of hers and whispered soothing words to her.

"It's alright, Lily. It's all going to be okay." His voice was low, calm, and gentle.

"It's not okay," she sobbed, "He took something very special from me. It's supposed to be given away on my own. My virginity is not something I can get back. I cannot get it back. My first time was spent on the goddamned ground with some faceless man...or men...taking it from me. Calling me derogatory names. I'm worthless now. I'll never be good."

"You're perfect, you're still going to be just as perfect." Jon whispered and rubbed her upper back, "It's going to be okay in the long run. They'll catch the guys that did this."

"But what if they don't?" She wiped her eyes, "What if it happens again?"

"I won't let anything hurt you, Lily." Jon whispered, "It's going to be okay, Lily girl. I promise."

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, "Please don't leave me. I just need some company for tonight."

He nodded and laid back in the bed with her on his chest. They must have been there for over four hours, just laying there, watching the television that was offered. Jon tried to ease her nerves, but every loud noise made her jump. She trembled in his arms, and he knew she was scared to death. He was lucky that he finally got her to stop crying as she laid on top of him.

When they were finally able to leave, Lily was given strict orders to follow by the doctor. No strenuous activity, just go home and take some time to get everything back on track with her life, to make sure she kept her stitches clean, and if any problems erupted, for her to come back and the doctor himself would help her. She was thankful, but honestly, at the moment, she didn't know how to deal with any emotion, other than the way she felt so low. She felt as if she was just another run-down slut. That the words those guys spoke were right, that she was everything in the gutter, and more. She was trash. And she felt filthy. She knew that she hadn't deserved it, that it was unfair to have something as intimate as her virginity to be stripped from her. What her attackers really took from her wasn't just her first time, but he also took a bit of her insanity with him. A piece of her dignity. And a lot of her self-confidence. She just felt...rather empty.

Jon's other friends had left way before they were able to leave, not really knowing what else to do. But they had left a note on the car that if Lily needed anything, that they would do anything for her. That they considered her 'one of the group', and that they understood if she didn't want to hangout with them anymore. Which wasn't the case at all, Lily had felt rather comfortable around Angela and Sami, even if she didn't like the gorgeous girl who got to bed Jon when she wanted...that bitch.

The first few minutes of the long car ride was silent. Neither of them wanted to speak, because they didn't know what they should say. Jon knew the silence was as fragile as the emotionally worn down girl who sat beside of him in the passenger seat of his run down car, and he had never really been good at starting a conversation with anyone, anyway, regardless if they were friends or not. He'd rather be silent.

"Jon, can you come stay with me tonight?" Lily whispered, "You...you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep in my aunt's room. She isn't home..." She bowed her head, "I...you don't have to...nevermind. I know that's a lot to ask."

"No, that's okay." Jon shrugged, "I can stay over tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. You need your rest, Lily."

"Are you sure?" She whispered as she looked out the window at the passing city street lights. The entire town was alit with an orange glow. Cincinnati was a really gorgeous city at night. Well, as long as you overlooked the hookers that stood out at night. But sometimes, they were pretty too. So it all just added up to be a gorgeous state. Hookers included.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He nodded, "It'll be okay."

When they got to the apartment complex, Jon followed Lily over to her front door. She unlocked it and they both stepped in to the warm, moderately decorated house. The first time Jon was in this living room, he didn't really pay that much attention to it. The room was painted white, with brown trim. There was brown leather couches, brown wooden things all over the place, and pictures of people he's never even seen.

"Your aunt feels as if she'd be a hippie, too." Jon snorted.

"We're not hippies," Lily offered him a small smile as she walked back to him with a bottle of coke, "We just like old timey things."

"I can tell," he arched an eyebrow, "Is that you?"

Lily followed the finger that he pointed to a portrait of her when she was nearly ten years old. Her long black hair was in an updo, and there was a smile on her face. Her grandmother had done the best she could to try to cover the black eye her mother had given her, it was just a faint bruise that picture day, but looking at it now, she knew it was there. She remembered that day entirely. It was a sad day. The day the pulled her father's car, which held his body, out of the river. The day her entire life changed.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "That's me. I was ten years old."

"You were cute," Jon nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked as she rushed over to the door and locked all three locks on it.

"No, I'm good," Jon shook his head.

"Okay, well...I'm going to go take a shower," she clasped her hands over her stomach and frowned, "We have movies and there's plenty of food in the refrigerator."

He nodded and smiled softly, watching as she bounded up the steps slowly, and then closed her eyes when she was completely out of view, letting out a long heavy sigh that he hadn't realized he had held pretty much all night. This wasn't how he expected his night to turn out...shit, no one ever really expects to have to console a rape victim. But sometimes, life takes unexpected turns. And whether you can stick them out, or fail, is all up to you. And Jon would not fail this girl. He had already failed his mother...sister...and his cousin. He would not disappoint Lily, too.

This girl meant way too much to him.

Somewhere between the time Lily had went to take a shower, and around two o'clock that night, he must have fallen asleep. When he woke up, he was laying down beside of Lily on the couch. She must have come down after he pulled the couch out into a bed. She was laying in front of him, her brilliant blue eyes were closed, her pout lips were slightly parted, and her hands were tucked under her face as she slept on her side. Wispy strands of her long black hair fell into what looked like a puddle of gorgeous raven hairs around her sleeping body, and a shorter strand was draped across her face. Her pale face was void of any and all makeup and she was wearing a long, white nightgown that clung to her nearly. She was beautiful, and looking at her in that moment, he could no longer deny himself that he didn't have some sort of feeling for this girl. She was perfect in every sense of the word. She looked like a fucking angel.

Jon felt her move closer to him and smiled sadly. This poor girl only wanted reassurance that she was safe. And he knew now that he'd do anything to keep her safe. No matter what he had to go through, he would never let anything else bad happen to her. He couldn't stand to see her upset again.

Nothing, or no one, would ever harm her again.

He swore on it.

* * *

**_So, this chapter might have been a bit graphic, and I apolgzie if I set anyone off. I really hope not._**  
**_Do you guys think that maybe Jon could be falling for her? Do you guys think it's too soon?_**  
**_Review, and let me know!_**


	7. Chapter 7

When Lily woke up, she was greeted by a wild head of blonde hair in her face. She smiled softly and tried to sit up. but the pain ripped through her, causing her to grunt and whimper in pain, and fall back down to the couch in exhaustion.

That caused the young man beside of her to look over his shoulder at her and frown, "Are you

alright?"

"I'm...I'm sore," she frowned, "I'm not okay."

Jon sighed and nodded as he pushed himself up from the couch to sit on the edge, "Well...is there anything you need?"

"No, I just want to stretch a bit." Lily nodded, "Can...can you help me up? I can't...just nevermind. Go do what you were going to do."

Jon sighed and stood up, holding his hands out to her. She looked over them quickly. They were rough-looking, and she knew for a fact that they were. His hands were the perfect type for a body massage. She must remember that.

She gently placed her hands in his and lifted her with ease. When she stood up, she was a bit wobbly. She found herself having his arms wrapped tightly around her to steady her. His arms were so strong. He smelt so fucking good. And the way he placed a comforting hand on the lower part of her back was so sensual, and she knew he hadn't meant for it to be, but it felt so good.

_Oh my god, _Lily thought to herself, _He's a fucking greek god._

Jon stood there a minute with his arms wrapped around her, making sure she was steady enough to stand on her own. He gently rubbed her back to soothe her, but he didn't even realize he was doing it until she held herself tighter against him. Jon chewed on his bottom lip.

The time seemed to stand still. There was no other sound in the room, every bit of background noise seemed to fade out. She was simply there with him, existing and being ten times more perfect than any other human being could muster. He felt something wash over him that he hadn't felt ever in his life. He looked over her facial features, taking all of her in. Her piercing blue eyes, her soft pink pouts lips, the way her eyebrows arched nicely and were delicately trimmed. The way her nose came to a soft point.

And then there was her hair. It was smooth and silky, a deep dark color of black that was rare. He's never seen a head of hair be more beautiful than hers. It was smooth and even after a night of sleep, it wasn't rough-looking. It just fell nicely on her shoulders and down to her waist. She was a perfect human being. In looks, that is. Jon knew she had her demons. He knew she had a rough life, but she's never really delved on that. She kept it locked up and hid away at the bottom of her heart. He knew she didn't forget any of it, no one ever forgot their childhood, even if it was horrendous and she tried more than anything. He has had similar experiences. He knew it was all going to come out sooner or later, but they had nothing to do today.

"So, where were you going? What do you need?" Jon asked finally as he looked down at her in wonder.

"I...I was going to go to the bathroom," she whispered, seeming in a sort of daze that clouded her beautiful eyes, "But I can do that on my own. You don't have to walk with me...theres...theres food for breakfast in the refrigerator if you're hungry. "

Jon nodded and hesitantly let her go, but followed her closely to the stairs. She bit back the tears as she crawled up them, not wanting for him to feel as if he had to do another thing for her. He had already done so much, and it was appreciated.

Jon watched her as she weakly walked up the stairs, feeling extremely sorry for her. He wished there was something he could do to make her painless, but he knew there was nothing to do. He simply could not erase the pain, whether it be emotional or physical, to the sweetheart girl. And that tore him up.

Jon set to making breakfast. He threw together some eggs, a few pieces of bacon, grits, and toast before he heard her. She was still upstairs, and he could hear the water falling from the spicket, but he could also hear her cries. They were loud, uncoordinated, and they sounded as if she was in some sort of physical pain. Jon didn't even hesitate, he just bounded up the steps quickly and followed her cries to the bathroom in her room before he opened the door on her.

"Get out!" She screamed at him as she clawed even more at her skin, "Just, get the fuck out! It isn't funny! You have no right to laugh! Fuck you!"

"I'm not laughing, Lily." Jon said as he pondered on what exactly what he should do. He looked around the room as he heard her scrubbing at her skin, nearly possibly scrubbing her skin off.

"I can't get clean, Jon." She cried, "No matter what I do or try. I just can't get clean. I'm dirty. I'm ruined."

"You're not ruined, Lily. You're not dirty, either. You just need to take deep, calming breathes okay?"

"Done tried that!" Lily laughed manically, "You're out of your goddamned mind. I am dirty. I'm ruined. You can't tell me otherwise!"

Jon sighed and grabbed her towel from the bench, wrapping it around her to gently lift her out of the shower. He held her in his arms as she sobbed loudly and pleaded for him to let her go. She kicked and screamed at him, trying to fight her way out of his iron hold grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong. She was weak. And this proved all of it.

She finally settled down after a few minutes, and all she was left was a human pile of emotional distress. She clung to him, not realizing that her wet skin was soaking his shirt through the towel. He didn't seem to mind, but he also didn't seem like he was very happy about the situation.

He sat her down on the toilet and squatted down in front of her as he gently rubbed her arms, "It's going to be okay, I promise. It's all alright. Just stop crying. Calm down, Lily. It's alright. Take deep, deep breaths."

She looked at him and whispered the only thing that she could muster, "I wanna go. I don't want to be here anymore. I...I wanna leave."

"Then leave. You do what you feel you need to do." Jon whispered, his words even surprising him, "You take my car, though."

Lily looked up at him and whispered, "Go with me, Jon. You can, can't you?"

There was a minute of silence. He knew he couldn't leave. There was no way in hell he'd miss out on his wrestling training. He may have developed feelings for her, but this...this was asking something major. He couldn't do that to himself. Besides, she would be better off without him if she did go way. Everyone was always better off without him being in their lives.

"I'm not leaving alone, Jon." She looked up at him, "I'm not strong enough."

"Then figure it out. If you want to leave, leave. If you want to stay, then stay. I'm giving you my car if you do want to take off." Jon shrugged, "But I can't promise I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"precisely," he shrugged, "If that's how you want to take it."

"Jon that isn't fair."

He shrugged, "Life isn't fair sometimes. You just gotta learn how to get over it and roll on with life."

"Jon"

"So are you going to run away from your problems or are you going to stay here and try to battle your demons?" Jon's voice was grave, as if he was giving her a life or death choice. She knew what he meant. If she left, she'd sink. And if she stayed, they was still a possibility of her sinking, but she also had a high chance of swimming if he stayed by her side. She knew she had a lot to think about.

"Alright," she nodded, "I'll stay for a little while longer."

"Good," Jon nodded, "Now come on and get dressed. I'm going to make you some breakfast. So get dressed and come down stairs."

She nodded and watched as he walked out of the bathroom, living her alone to her nearly burnt off skin and her clothes. With her mind racing a hundred miles a minute, she managed to put some antibacterial ointment on her scrapes and then dry her hair the best way a towel would. She got dressed and left her voice void of all makeup. It isn't like she needed any of it anyway. She had n one to impress. Jon would never be interested in her. For Gods sake, he just told her to leave and that he wouldn't try to stop her. He cared nothing about her more than a friend. That's all she'd ever be seen as. The lonely friend that no one gave a second chance. It's what she deserved.

Lily walked down stairs to the wonderful aroma of freshly cooked food. The spiciness of the sausage filled the air, while the buttery goodness of the biscuits made her tummy rumble. She hadn't realized how starving she was, she was nearly famished. She smiled to herself as she watched Jon behind the counter, slaving over the stove top oven. He seemed to be concentrating on something else, not really paying any attention to the food. He was on a completely different earth as far as looks went.

"I'm making sausage, eggs, and cheese biscuits. I hope that is okay." Jon said after she had caused him to break his focus and sat down at the bar in front of him, "It's all I could find."

"Yeah that's fine." Lily nodded, "So...do you always cook?"

"No, just on special occasions." Jon smiled softly, "And for special people. I tend to think my cooking is fucking amazing."

"By the way it smells, you're fucking right." Lily nodded and smiled softly at him as he assembled the large biscuit and handed it over to her. She dug in instantly to the mouth-watering good food and closed her eyes as she chewed, "Oh my god, Jon. This is so good."

"Ya really think so?" Jon's eyes widened, but he shrugged it off as he finished scrambling the eggs, "Not a lot of people compliment my cooking."

"No, this is really good." She nodded, "It's really, really good."

"Well, I'm glad ya like it." Jon smiled softly as he fixed his own biscuit.

Lily looked over at him and smiled. She could get used to this, waking up to this man and letting him cook breakfast for her. He was so far a great cook, a good friend, and a wonderful listener. If only all men could be like that. She made herself a promise in that moment, that she would compliment him on a lot more things she sees him do.

He definitely deserved them.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you think she'll run? Or nah? Haha.**  
**R&R, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

There comes a time in everyone's life when you just have to take a step back and look at all the things you've done, whether you have accomplished them successfully, or whether you have done absolutely nothing to help with your life goals. It's therapeutic. It's mind-boggling. It opens your eyes. It helps you sleep at night. It lets you breathe better when you wake up. It doesn't hold you down and drag you around.

And maybe that's simply because it's _your _life. When you take a hold of the reigns of your life, there is no one else there to steer it but you. You are the ruler of your own destiny, your own fate, your own future. And if you can't be responsible for those actions, then you obviously aren't a good enough adult to be considered mature. Then there came a time when you were forced to stand up for yourself. And whether that meant blood shed and raising hell, who cares. As long as it works. And then there was sometimes when you feel the world crashing down around you, and you cannot stand up for yourself. That time for Lily was now.

So that's why Lily found herself standing in front of the mirror, her face wet and red with tears. She had just got the worst news of her entire life. Her aunt was getting kicked out of her apartment, due to the lack of money for her rent. She was over three months late, and neither her nor Lily had a job. She was getting kicked out in fourteen days. Lily knew what she had to do.

She was standing in front of that mirror with a phone in her hand, her stomach was up in her throat, and a piece of paper that was labeled 'call if in need of a good time'. There was so much she'd rather be doing, but this was it. This was what she had to do to keep a roof over hers and her aunts head, then so be it. Only the survival of the fittest win.

The last two months had found Lily some much unwanted attention from the boys in her high school. They'd make cat calls at her when she walked past them. It made her feel like she was walking down that road again, with those guys laughing in their drunken stupor again behind her. She felt as if she was being watched.

And it didn't matter what she wore. She was snubbed from the small group of friends she had created. She had stopped wearing her slightly revealing shirts. She had wrapped herself up tightly in her old oversized hippy-style clothing. She felt as if she should wear a ski-mask, as well. It's made her uncomfortable to even go to the ladies restroom at times. She didn't change out for gym. She barely even went into the gymnasium. She was trapped in her own body. And she had no way of getting out of it.

Just then, the telephone rung and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked down at the caller I.D and sighed. Jon. He was a saving grace here lately.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to control her shaky voice as much as she could.

"'Sup?" was all that came from the other line. It was his usual, she was lucky she didn't get the normal 'yo, wassup?' slang she normally got from his lazy ass.

"Not much, you" she asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"We're thinking of heading down South Branch River to hang out by some water. You want to come?"

"No, I-I-I...I've got other things to do today, Jon. I can't." She chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Yeah? Like what" He asked, causing her to sigh. He had been this nosy in her life ever since that day he found her laying on the cold hard ground that cold dark night. Sometimes, she was thankful he was so nosy. Other times, not so much.

"Just things I gotta take care of."

"What things?"

"Jon, look. It really isn't any of your concern, but I've got to get some money up to help my aunt pay her rent." She whispered.

"How much?"

"Two hundred."

"I've got you."

"Jon, no. You're not going to pay the rest of the rent off." She sighed, "That's too much to ask."

"How is that too much to ask? I've got it left over from training. I've got a lot left over from my training funds, actually." He sighed, "I've got it covered."

"No," she pleaded, "I don't want my aunt to know I had to ask you for it."

"You didn't ask me for it, I volunteered. So therefore, you're safe."

"She thinks I have a job, Jon." Lily blurted out, "She thinks I've got a lot of money saved up."

"Lily, I'm coming over." Jon sighed, "I'll be at your door in three...two...one."

And sure enough, as soon as he counted to one, there was a knock on her door. The perks of having your best friend live next door, she guessed. Sometimes it was a God send. Other times, like the present, it was almost a burden. He was so nosey...

"Jon, I'm not taking your money." Lily sighed as she opened the door.

"Alright, well, I'll work on that part. But why does she think you've got a lot of money saved up?"

"For college." Lily shifted nervously on her feet as she rubbed her arm, "I haven't had any money in over three months. I spent it all helping her out with bills and hygiene needs."

"Lily, why didn't you come to me and ask for some help?"

"Because that isn't what friends are for." She furrowed her eyebrows, "You've done enough for me."

"I haven't done a damn thing for you, and yes, that is what friends are for." Jon sighed and pulled out his wallet, "Look, here. Go get whatever you need."

"No, Jon. I'm not doing that. I'm not taking money from you." She snorted, "I'm not a skank."

"No one ever said you were a skank. What the fuck is a matter with you today? You've been acting like this a lot here lately."

"Just leave it alone, Jon...you wouldn't understand anyway." Lily bowed her head.

"Something is up with you, and as your best friend, I want to know what it is."

"My mom pimped me out when I was younger, okay?" Lily closed her eyes as tears of shame fell down her face, "They'd stuff their goddamn money in my panties and make me do things for them. I'm not a skank anymore. The skank is gone...the skank is dead."

"Lily, what the fuck are you talking about? I'm not asking for sex. I'm asking for you to take my card to go get whatever you need." Jon shook his head, "You're being stupid."

"Get the fuck out of my house, Jon!" Lily covered her face with her hands and cried into them. She knew she was crumbling, but she didn't know how to stop it. She was down on her luck and taking it out on all the wrong people, including Jon.

"Lily, why are you being so mean to me?" Jon shook his head, "What have I done to you?"

"Nothing, just nothing. I want to be alone for a few hours." Lily whispered, "I got a lot to think about."

"Well you don't have to be such a bitch in the process." Jon frowned. He had to admit, he had caught an attitude from a lot of people in his lifetime, but getting talked to like he was a dog from Lily hurt way worse than anything else ever has. "I was just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help. Not now anyway." She wiped her runny nose, "But thanks for trying."

"Whatever," he sighed and slammed the door on his way out.

Lily flopped down on her couch and cried into her hands as she curled around the large pillow on the couch. She cried for what seemed like hours on hours, but maybe was only two altogether. Life had always been shitty for her. Neither of her parents wanted her, she had no siblings, she had absolutely no one. And it sucked. You never know how lonely life can be until you push everyone away.

Lily never really had been one to dwell on her past, but it seemed as if it kept coming back to her in her dreams. She'd dream of her mother and father, and it hurt to wake up the next morning. She never shared her story with anyone, because she knew they'd react the same way Jon just did. They'd push it off on her being insane. That's why she kept herself sheltered, allowing no man or woman close enough to hurt her. You learn that technique after a while. You trust absolutely no one, because the ones you think that might help you, could very well be the ones who screw you over in the end. She could remember the very first time it started happening very vividly.

_Lily sat on the couch of her house in the basement as she snacked on her bag of chips. She thought she had the door locked from the inside, she thought she was safe. Lily was only wearing her nightgown and a simple pair of panties, her long black hair flowing freely behind her back. _

_All of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound, and her mother screaming out her name as if she was in pain. Lily ran up the steps so fast that she nearly tripped over her nightgown. Regardless if she was a shitty mom or not, she was still her mother. _

_But as soon as she unlocked the door and there was a set of strong arms come around her eleven year old body, she knew what it was. Her mother had trapped her. Her mother wasn't hurt at all. In fact, over her own screams and pleas for them to leave her alone, Lily could hear her mother laughing at her._

_'Its time to be a big girl now, Lily. Mommy needs her fix and your fat ass has been eating me out of house and home so I have no money to pay. So you are. I suggest you open your mouth and stop the fucking screaming, Lilith. You're such a dumb skank."_

_"No mommy, please no." Lily pleaded as she kicked her legs at her attacker._

_"Shut up, skank, and do as you're told." The gruff voice came as he dropped her to the floor, causing her head to smack against the bar. _

_When she came to, there was something over her eyes, and even when she tried to move, she couldn't. She was stuck, and she could tell she had no clothes on. The ropes burned her arms and legs, and she couldn't see a damned thing. All she could feel was the weight on top of her, rubbing against her. Her mouth was dry and her throat burned. She didn't understand what she had done that was so wrong. She didn't deserve this punishment. Her bum hurt, and it felt as if something was stabbing her there._

_She didn't understand._

_'What did I do wrong?' she whispered as she felt the warm tears wet her dry, cracked lips, 'I'm sorry mommy.'_

Lily was pulled out of her reverie by a soft knock on the door. She wiped her eyes and stood up off the couch as she walked over to the door. She never expected what she was greeted with.

Jon was standing there with a large bouquet of red and white roses with an apologetic look on his face as he took in her tear-streaked one. He sighed and handed the vase over to her, "I don't know how to buy these things, Lily...I hope I got it right...Lily, if you need anything, you don't even have to ask me. Your rent is paid. I know you're probably going to get pissed, but I don't care. You're a friend, and I have the extra cash, so there is no need to pay me back at all. You're a gorgeous girl, and I saw that piece of paper you were holding. Don't you ever dare give your body away for money. I've banged skanks before...you're too good of a girl to even be in that same class."

"Do you think I'm a freak now, Jon? Because I opened up to you...told you about my past...and you judged me...just like everyone else has...I shouldn't have told you. That's a lot to take in. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking stupid." She wiped her tears away angrily, "I'm a fucking idiot."

"You are not a idiot, Lily. Look at me," he cupped her chin, "I don't think you're a freak. I think you're a perfect, gorgeous person. You've got such a good heart and a wonderful personality. You're...you're...you're amazing. Simply amazing. I've seen you go from literally the worst mood ever, to being chipper and happy because that's what is expected out of you...our pasts doesn't define who we are...my past wasn't perfect, and I'm not saying my present is that much better, but damn Lil...ya can't just keep resorting to other circumstances that you got done wrong in. You can't live life being that bitter...you've got too much to live for, Lily."

Lily looked up at him and frowned, "Can I come over to your apartment?"

"Yeah," Jon shrugged, "Why?"

"Because I want to get out of this house for a bit. Even just to sit on your front porch would be amazing."

"Well, Sami and I were going to do a bit of a movie marathon, but you're more than welcome to come over, Lily. You don't have to ask."

She sighed and nodded, "I don't want to interrupt yours and Sami's time."

"No, it'll be fine."

"No, I'm okay." She nodded, "Go hangout with your friend, Jon...I'll...I'll see ya later."

"Alright...well, the offer still stands." Jon nodded, "Ya know where I am."

She nodded and took the vase from him and gently sat it down on the vanity near the door, "Thank you for paying our rent...my aunt will have a weight lifted off her shoulders...thanks for not thinking I'm a freak."

"Lily," Jon sighed, "Don't mention it...I'll see ya around."

"Alright, bye, I love yo-" her eyes widened as she caught herself from finishing the sentence. That wouldn't have ended in the best way. But the way Jon's face went pale and he gasped, she knew he had heard her. And by the sounds of it, he wasn't happy about it, "I'm sorry."

Jon shook his head and walked out the door quickly, shutting the door harshly behind him. Lily stood there in shock at how everything that just played out. She hugged herself and bowed her head.

She really was truly a goddamned fuck up.

Story of her life.

* * *

_**So, how do you guys think Jon's going to respond to this new bit of information...hmm...do you guys think it was a mistake? That she just flubbed her words up?**_  
_**Review, and let me know!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_'I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you', I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you'..._

It just kept running through his mind for two weeks straight. No matter what he listened to, or done, or even when he sat still. It was still there, running through his mind. Why did she have to fucking say it? What was wrong with her? Why would she ever even love him? Did she mean it? Did she really love him? Was she even attracted to him?

All this happened to run through his mind before his first match. He was beyond nervous, and her words only made him even more nervous. It wasn't fair. she had just completely ruined his perception. His mind was going a million miles a minute at the moment.

Suddenly, he could picture it. They would be an old happy couple, with three children, and multiple grandkids. He could see them being old and crippled nearly as they sat on the front porch.

"Woah, Jon. Slow down. Don't get your hopes up, buddy." Jon whispered to himself.

There was a knock on the door, and he walked over to it in only his boxers. Without even thinking, he opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Lily was standing there in a coat that was probably ten times too big for her, and a beer in her hand with a burger in the other. What the fuck was she doing?

"Hey," she said softly, "I brought you something."

"How did you get your hands on alcohol, Lily?"

"My aunt had some left over from her drunken escapade last night. I thought you might like one post match." She looked around, "So, your first match tonight, huh?...I saw a flyer. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on anything."

"No, you're not intruding. I just didn't expect you to be here...haven't talked to me in a few weeks." Jon sighed and opened the door further, "Come in. It's just me in here."

She nodded and slowly walked in, inspecting her surroundings. He sighed and watched as she sat the burger down on the table and then the beer beside of it. She seemed nervous. He understood why. Jesus, she had just told him she loved him. Given it was two weeks ago, but it was still fresh on both of their minds.

"Jon, what I said...I didn't mean it. Well, I did mean it. But in a friend kind of way. I love you as a friend." She nodded and stuck her hands in her back jean pockets as she looked up at him in wonder, "Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." He nodded, "I'll admit...it kinda freaked me out a bit, Lily. I'm not used to people telling me that...I'm not even sure what love feels like...I...I respect you...I'm very fond of you." He shrugged, "I mean, you're my friend."

She could see the confusion written across his face. It wasn't a face that she liked seeing on his handsome face. She sighed and walked over to him, gently placing her hands on his chest, "You'll find out about it eventually...and she'll be delighted to feel the love you give her...she's going to have to be a wonderful person with a beautiful smile...I can see ya making her happy, Jon...you're a good man. And as a friend, I love you." She gently kissed his cheek, "Now, go out there and fucking murder that opponent."

Jon smiled and watched as she walked out. It's funny, when she was talking about that wonderful girl with a beautiful smile...all he could picture was her. She was a wonderful person, and she had a breathtaking smile...and when she had touched his bare chest, it just...it _done _things to him.

Jon sighed and shook it out of his mind. He'd address it later. For now, he had a match to go win. His first match ever on HWA, Heartland Wrestling Association, and yes, he was nervous as hell at the moment. The fact that Lily was here now added to his nerves.

Lily took a seat near the back, but made sure she had a clear shot of the ring. She didn't want to overwhelm him. She knew he had a lot on his plate. She also knew he had many people to impress tonight. He had worked a lot of years for this. He deserved it. He deserved so much in his career that he was just starting tonight.

She heard the music start-up and the announcer spoke his name. She clapped excitedly and stood up, watching as he made his way down the ramp. There were girls clapping for him. He was already a hit. Or maybe it was just his looks. Either way, he looked like he belonged there. He looked like he was at home.

After the match had ended, it wasn't long til Lily found herself standing back from the crowd that had gathered around Jon outside. She smiled as she watched him interact with them. She could see him going extremely far with this. She watched as the giddy teenaged girls tried to joke with him. It was funny at first. Now, it was irking her. And she didn't know why. Especially when they started touching on him.

"Jon," Lily smiled as she moved closer to him and pushed her way through the crowd of girls, "Ya wanna go get something to eat with me?"

"I was just gonna go with Amy and Angela here," he nodded to a tall slim blonde and his girlfriend. Lily hadn't even noticed his girlfriend was here. She was such a fucking fool. Of course she'd be here. Maybe that was why he seemed so nervous earlier. He wanted to impress the owners and his girlfriend. Not Lily. She was ignorant to even think so.

"Oh," Lily nodded and tried her hardest to keep the disappointment off of her face, "Alright, well...I'll just see ya later then."

"You can come with us, Lily." Angela offered with a huge _beautiful and bright _smile.

"No, I...I don't want to interrupt." Lily shook her head and pulled her jacket tighter around herself, even though it wasn't cold outside, she felt like an idiot for even trying to expose herself, "You guys have fun."

"Lily," Jon frowned as he stepped further towards her. For the first time since she's known him, he willingly wrapped his arms around her. Shocked at first, Lily stood still, she had no idea what to do. She finally wrapped her arms around him.

_'Please stay,'_ Lily thought to herself, _'I need you tonight, Jon'_

"Go, Jon." Lily whispered, "Your friends are waiting."

"Why don't you go with us?" He frowned, "You're more than welcome."

"No, I'm good. We can hangout sometime later. I'll see ya when you get home." Lily nodded.

"Well, I'm going out-of-town with Angela tonight after we eat. We're going to her grandfathers for some family cookout or something." He ran a hand through his long blonde hair, "She's introducing me to her family...pretty weird, right?"

"Yeah," Lily chuckled, "So I guess it's getting pretty serious with her?"

"Unfortunately," Jon whispered so only Lily could hear, which caused her to chuckle and gently push him away, "Really...go with us. Come do something with me."

"If it was only you, I'd go in a heartbeat." She rubbed his arm, "But it's not. And I don't like blonde girls, Jon."

Jon nodded, "I understand. It meant a lot for you to come here for me. Thank you."

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you." Lily shrugged, "Oh well. It's what I get for trying."

"You did surprise me, Lily. I hadn't expected you to come...didn't even know if you were going to talk to me again."

"Yeah, well...you're my best friend. I had too, ya know?"

"Yeah." Jon chuckled, "Yeah. I know."

"Your blondes are waiting on you." Lily smirked, "Have fun, Jon."

"Yeah, thanks again." He nodded and hugged her again. Lily sighed and pressed her face into the side of his neck, breathing him in. It just felt right to hug him. He felt so good. He was strong, and warm, and so damned handsome it almost weakened her knees. He felt her squeeze his waist.

Never in his life had he hugged someone who he wasn't sexually involved with. He's never had anyone hug him back, either. It was normally odd, but with her, it felt normal. He didn't want to stop hugging her. He just wanted to hold her. He wanted her to curl up against him. He almost needed it now. He knew this hug was lasting way too long, but he didn't care, and she didn't seem to want to pull away either. She smelt so good, like a mixture of a woodsy aroma with a sweet twist to it. She was so small against his larger body, but she fit into his arms so perfect. She felt so nice against him. He caught himself before he placed a kiss to her shoulder. That would probably just be way too fucking weird.

"Alright, well, I'll see ya, Jon." Lily said after she pulled away and took a step back. He smiled and nodded, sighing. He watched her as she walked away. He wanted so bad to go with her. But he had a girlfriend, and he had made a promise to spend the weekend with her family. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Lets go, babe." Angela whispered in his ear as her fingers traveled down his forearm, "I wanna have a quickie before we leave tonight."

Jon sighed, watching Lily as she walked around the corner, "Alright. Lets go."

Lily got to her car safely before she locked the doors and turned the car on. She made sure the doors were locked three times before she closed her eyes and laid her head in her hands. She frowned as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she just admit her attraction to him?

'_Don't kid yourself, Lily. You aren't pretty enough for him. Look at Angela for gods sake. She's a doll. You're like a Barbie reject'._

She started the car and sighed. She didn't feel like going home, and her aunt had recently filled the car up. She had a full tank of gas and a Friday night. It was time for her to explore the city she calls home now.

She hadn't expected to get this into it. But when she turned on the radio and that familiar chord hit, she knew she was doomed. She needed this, though. She needed the comfort that was driving alone late at night with the radio up as loud as it would go.

'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls blasted through the car as she sat at the red light. She didn't care. She had to let it out. She rolled down the windows and turned the air conditioner off in the old car. She hadn't sung in a long time. But she belted the words out, and as she sang them, they rang true.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow._  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now._  
_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life._  
_Cause sooner or later, it's over._

"I just don't want to miss you tonight," Lily whispered as tears fell down her face. She sat in the parking lot. The cheap blinking sign out front blinked through her car windshield, creating a blue glow in her car. She didn't know what she was doing here. She had driven to the diner without even thinking about it. She could see him sitting in there with his head propped against his hand, staring down at the table as Angela and the other blonde chatted lively beside of him.

Jon didn't look happy. He looked miserable, truthfully. He looked bored and confused. He looked like he wanted to be in another part of the world. He wasn't interested in anything that was being said. He offered a small, weak smile when Angela looked at him, which was returned with another bright beautiful smile.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._  
_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

Lily looked up from her steering wheel and her heart fell to her stomach. He was standing at the front now, with his forehead pressed against the window. But he wasn't looking at her. She had made sure to park far back to where if he did walk out, he wouldn't notice her.

She stared at his face. He was so handsome. She hadn't even realized when she had fallen for him, it just happened. She was head over heels for him. And it hurt. She squinted her eyes and noticed his bright blue eyes looked pained. He had a pretty brutal match earlier, she wouldn't be surprised if he was in pain.

But it wasn't until she followed his hand up to his face that was wiping his eyes did she realize that there were tears in those pretty blue eyes of his. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. Why was he crying? What was he so upset for?

She stopped herself from getting out of the car. That would only make her look like a stalker. She didn't want to creep him out. She just didn't understand. What was he upset for? He had a gorgeous girlfriend, he was starting his career as a wrestler, and he would be graduating in a few short months. He had the world in his hands basically.

Jon sat there looking out at the dull night. He swallowed tears down, well the ones that hadn't escaped from his eyes. He felt so out-of-place. He was down. His heart was heavy. He shouldn't be here tonight. He should have followed her. He should have made sure she was safe.

The only thing that went through his mind as he sat there staring out at the night was one thing.

_'I wish Lily was here.'_

* * *

_**Who do you think will be the first to admit it? Jon or Lily?**_  
_**Review, I'm interested to see how many people think it'll be Jon to break first.**_  
_**Also, updates might come a bit slower in the next upcoming weeks. I'm having to have my gallbladder removed (Grr!) and all that good stuff to deal with recovery. Sucks!**_  
_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Lily had only been home a few minutes before she heard someone pounding on her front door. She really hadn't wanted company, seeing as it was now two in the morning. She had already taken her clothes off and changed into her pajama's, too. So whoever the hell it was, better have a damned good reason to be bugging her so late.

She walked over to the door and slung it open, nearly growling at the person, "What do you want?"

"Wanna go to the park?" Came the familiar husky voice that made her knees feel like they were about to tremble.

"Jon!" She blinked as she stood back and wrapped the robe tighter around her "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were with Angelica?"

"Yeah, no that didn't work out." He scratched the back of his head, "I told her the truth. I wasn't ready for that level of commitment with someone like her. She's too...happy. All the time. She's like a little poodle. Always too damned cheerful...what are you doing up so late?"

"Well, I'm just getting home." She nodded, "I went driving around after I left the HWA building."

"Oh, you tired?" He shrugged, "Cause I'm not...I wanna go do something."

"Jon, it's two in the morning. Everything is closed." She shook her head and laughed, "What did ya break up with her?"

"I didn't like her anymore," he shook his head, "She got boring."

She snorted and nodded, "So you do go through a lot of women."

"Sometimes," he smiled, "C'mon. Lets go to the lake or something."

"The lake?" Her eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because I want to hang out with you," he nodded, "We haven't gotten to hangout in a few weeks just by ourselves. That changes tonight. C'mon. Get dressed."

She sighed. This was almost unreasonable. But when someone who was as beautiful, and just so happened to be everything you've ever dreamed of in a man, is standing at your door at two in the morning offering to take you out to a lake just to spend some alone time, you take him up on it.

"Alright, just let me change." She opened the door further for him to walk in and wait on her.

Lily quickly went upstairs and dug through her clothes until she found a small black dress. It was spaghetti strapped and it came mid-thigh on her. Normally, she wouldn't be that very confident in wearing this out in public. Especially with an Adonis such as himself. But she had the odd feeling that he wouldn't let anything happen to her if danger came near her. He made her feel safe and treasured...made her feel good to be around someone her age. He made her feel appreciated...and oddly, beautiful.

She let her long thick black hair down, watching in the mirror as it cascaded down around her face. She only applied a small amount of a glossy liptar and slid a pair of leggings on under her dress. She knew it was always hot down by the lake, and given it was mid summer anyway, she just knew it was going to be worse.

She walked out to see him sitting on the arm of the couch and smiled shyly, "I'm ready."

He looked over her and smiled, "Ya look really pretty in that dress, Lily."

"Thanks." She tried to hide her blush, but it was obviously a failure. He smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand in his, before he lead her out of the apartment and to his car. The ride to the lake was quiet, well other than Jon's heavy metal music that blasted through the speakers.

The inside of his car was unusually clean. She hadn't expected him to be one of the neat-clean time. Then again, most teenaged boys only cleaned their car. She always found that odd, honestly.

"Is the lake okay?" He looked over at her, which she answered with a nod.

"Yeah, it's okay." she smiled shyly, "I just don't do the swimming thing."

He bit his bottom lip and focused back on the road, "I don't really do it either, but it's hot and the water is cool. I'll have you wet by the end of the day."

Lily's eyes widened at his choice of words and there was an uneasy bit of silence in the car, she was sure he had realized what he said too. Jon was always putting his foot in his mouth.

"I _meant _that you'll get in the water with me by the end of the night." He sighed, "I _mean _that you will want to get in the water with me before we leave...or just get in the lake by yourself..." he laughed nervously, "Sorry."

"You're cute when you embarrass yourself," Lily chuckled, "I don't like open water...but if you promise not to splash me in the face, I'll be okay."

He nodded and smiled, "Gotcha."

In no time, they were out sitting on the hood of his car. She was sitting on one side, and he was on the other. The night was beautiful out here in Cincinnati away from the city. It was calm and serene. Where he had parked was on the other side of the bridge that overlooked the lake. She could vaguely make out two people, obviously lost in their passion and love, as they held each other close and made out. The two lovers were oblivious to anything.

The city lights in the distant seemed to glow in the river, making the ripples of water look like they were coming to life. The busy street sounds couldn't reach their ears, all Lily could hear for once was just crickets and frogs. It was a nice and welcomed sound due to the fact that she normally was surrounded by either the clatter of high school hallway or her aunt arguing with someone over the phone.

She had always liked the quietness.

"I come out here sometimes at night to think about things," Jon said, interrupting the silence.

"It seems like it would be a nice place to do so," Lily nodded as she looked around the dark secluded area, "It's calming."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Listen...I...I wanna tell ya something, Lily. I don't want you to freak out on me or anything...can ya promise me not to freak out?"

Lily swallowed harshly and nodded, chosing not to look at him as her heart-felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She could tell something had bothered him. He wasn't his usual cheerful self. Well, as cheerful as he normally was. He was calm and quiet tonight. He wasn't talking her ears off for once. "Yeah...you can talk to me about anything."

"I broke it off with Angela at the airport...I couldn't do it...something just kept nagging at the back of my head and no matter what I tried to do, it just didn't help it. I had planned to go stay at Sami's...but instead, I came to see you." His shoulder twitched and he jerked his head to the side, "I dunno...I just...ya know...had to see you again tonight."

She nodded, trying as hard as she could to understand where he was going with this. It was a nice gesture of him to come and see her again. She had started missing him and she knew it would be a long weekend without him being home. Maybe she would get to finally have fun for a weekend with him, no girlfriend strings attached.

"Alright, I'm glad ya came to see me again tonight." Lily smiled softly.

"You're not understanding what I'm trying to say," Jon sighed, "And I don't know how to say it. I've never told someone this."

"Just say it, Jon. I'm not going to freak out." By now, her heart was pounding even harder. She could hear it in her ears. She had done her best to stay relaxed when he slid off the hood of his car. He ran a hand through his long hair as he paced back and forth in front of her. He looked frightened, scared out of his wits. She sighed and shook her head, "It's okay, Jon. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to run."

"I'm in love with you." He blurted out as he stopped and looked at her. She sat there frozen in her spot, her eyes widened, and the gasp that she done didn't bypass him. Time seemed to stand still for him. She just sat there, looking past his head as she tried her hardest to register what he had just said.

_'He's in love with you, you fucking idiot! Say something!' _Lily thought to herself. But still, she couldn't form words. She hadn't expected that. Hell, she was just hoping he would have asked her out on a date. Not this. This was jumping so far ahead and her mind couldn't catch up with it. It scared her to no ends to know that someone as miscellaneous as Jonathan Good, who was standing right in front of her, wearing his heart on his sleeve and his emotion rang true to his big blue eyes, was in fact, honestly in love with her.

"Will ya please say something?" he whispered, "Anything?"

"Take me home," she whispered, "Please."

"What? Why? Why do you want to go home?" Jon frowned, "I'm sorry...shouldn't have said anything."

"You can't love someone like me," Lily shook her head.

"Why can't I?" He frowned, "I can love whoever I want too."

"I was expecting you to at least like ask me out or something."

"ALright, fine, let me take you out on a date." Jon nodded, feeling pretty self-confident at the moment.

"No," she shook her head.

"Well why not?" His brow furrowed, "I thought that's what you wanted."

Lily's mind was racing a hundred miles per minute. She had wanted this. She had wanted this ever since she saw him. She knew she loved him, but that level of commitment was almost too much. She has never even heard someone tell her that they loved her. Hell, she's never even had an eyelash batted at her in the sense of attraction.

"You're not supposed to love me," she whispered, "You're not supposed to be in love with anyone like me. I'm...I've never been in a relationship before, Jon...I don't know how to treat a partner...I'm not good at things like that." She shook her head, "Plus...I'm not even ready to have sex."

He sighed and leaned closer to her, "I'm not asking for a sexual relationship. I'm asking for you to be mine, mine entirely. If we never have sex, it's alright. I understand..." he shrugged, "It's cool if you don't feel the same. I don't expect you too. I just...I wanted you to know...c'mon, I'll take you back home."

"No, I...I can stay here a little while longer," she looked over at him, "If that's okay."

"It is okay," he nodded, "I'd like that."

She nodded and closed her eyes momentarily, taking a calming breath. She could do this. She could commit to him. She's never even thought of the fact that he might like her as much as she likes him. That was almost impossible. But he did. And he was even in love with her.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. He was looking at her as she laid against his windshield with her beautiful blue eyes closed. She looked so calm, so serene...she looked at peace. But most of all, she looked happy. There was a small smile that played upon those pretty full lips of hers. He couldn't help himself.

Jon gently leaned over to her and cupped the side of her face. Her eyes opened and a tiny gasp left those perfect, full lips of hers at the look in his eyes. There was an intensity, a long-held pain that resonated through his beautiful blue orbs. His hair hung down around his face, curtaining his face from her view.

He bent his head and closed his eyes, going on instinct. As soon as his lips touched hers, there was an electricity that rang through his body. He wondered if she felt it too. It had been so long since he felt anything remotely like that. He slid his hand back so that his fingers ran through the strands of black hair that rested at the nape of her neck. He had never tasted anything better. She tasted innocent in a weird way. She tasted wonderful.

Lily was a bit taken back by his kiss, but she didn't dare turn him down. She never would, and she figured that out at that exact moment. The kiss only solidified what she already knew, but was too scared to admit to herself.

She was in love with him.

He was in love with her.

And everything felt...perfect. If only for a minute, or however long their kiss lasted, which felt like hours but was only around two minutes.

She blinked her eyes up at him and her small smile spread beautifully across her mouth, showing her breathtaking white teeth. She was beautiful when she smiled. He made a mental note to make her smile more. Smiling fit her perfectly, and even in the dim moonlight, Jon could see her eyes light up. Sure, he was a bit confused. She never answered him, but he felt as if her smile was an answer.

"You're mine, Lily." Jon whispered, "I love you."

"I...I love you, too." She whispered as she stroked the side of his handsome face, "You're so handsome, Jon."

He chuckled and shook her head, "You're only saying that because we are in the dark."

"No, I've always thought that." She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "Ever since I first saw you."

He smirked and gently kissed her forehead, "We should get you home, Lily. I don't want your aunt to panic."

"She'll get over it." Lily smiled softly, "But yeah, lets start heading back."

He nodded and helped her off the hood of the car, walked her around to the passenger side, and opened the door for her before he walked over to his side and got in. The drive home was quiet, both sat in silent content of what had transpired that night. Lily, for the first time in a long time, felt something other than fear or pain. She felt happy. It showed on her face. There was a smile that seemed to be implanted there for everyone to see.

Jon parked his truck in his normal parking place and they both made their way to her front door. She leaned back against the cool brick wall and looked up at him and with a small smile, she whispered "Jon...do ya love me?"

He placed his hand on the wall and propped himself up against it, "Yeah...I do."

She bit her bottom lip to try and hide how much that pretty smile grew, "I...I love ya too...I was freaked out about it at first...but...but I realized I'm okay with it now."

He smiled and bent his head, capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. He didn't do anything to freak her out. He kissed her lips and then her forehead, smiling when she gently wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Go get some sleep, Lily." He rubbed her back, "We can hangout tomorrow."

She nodded, suddenly a question she's been meaning to ask him, "Jon, what happened to your parents?"

"They're locked up," Jon nodded, "But it was just my mom."

"How come childs services haven't come for you?" Lily shook her head.

"Because I'm already in the system...plus, I'll turn eighteen in a few months anyway. Ain't no use in wasting their time on me." He shrugged. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. She was just curious, as had been nearly everyone else she's met.

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss his lips again, "Alright. Well, if ya need anything, ya know where to come to."

He smiled and stole another quick kiss, "I will. Get some sleep."

She nodded and stepped over to her door, stealing another look at him before she closed the door. She bit her lip and leaned back against it, feeling the blush rise from her toes to her face. That was so not how she had pictured her night to turn out.

For the first time, she had a boyfriend. That she was already in love with. He was her best friend.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Alright, so this has to be the crappiest chapter I have ever written, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless.

As usual, Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_"Get out of my fucking house, now! You're just like your fucking mama! So fucking stupid! You goddamned whore! You just couldn't wait to get your hands on that neighbor boy, could you? Just couldn't help yourself! You're going to end up just like her. You're already heading down that path, dumb cunt! He's not good enough for you. He's scum, just like your daddy was. Get the fuck up and get outta my house right now!" _

_"I'm sorry," Lily cried, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I've done. Please don't make me leave."_

_That only got her rewarded with a harsh slap to her face. And another. And another. And another. And another._

_"Get the fuck out, NOW!" Her aunt kicked her legs harshly, "Get up off your fat ass and get your shit and leave!"_

_Lily sat there, looking up at her with tears running down her face. She didn't know what she had done, or even how, but she had managed to piss her aunt off to no end. She stormed up the stairs and packed as much of her clothes as she could, making sure to grab the pictures of her and Jon from her nightstand and the stuffed bear off of her bed._

_She descended down the stairs, wiping her tears from her face as she walked towards the door. Her aunt was sitting her fat ass on the couch, laughing at the upset girl as she struggled to get her bags through the door._

_"And don't fucking come back!"_

It was a cold world. A single sentence could forever change how you look at someone. People hold grudges til their death. And it's all completely normal, right? Did everyone just forget the term 'forgive and forget?" Or did they fail to ever learn it?

Lily looked up at the sun, watching the clouds pass by her. She was laying on her back in the snow. It was a cold December day. She had tears falling down her red face. She ached for him. She needed him. She closed her eyes and could picture his smile, she could hear his laugh, feel his arms wrapped tightly around her. He was her safe place. Jon was her everything. She was so in love with him, she couldn't even stand herself at times.

She missed him, though.

And as she laid there, feeling the sting from her bruised face, she knew she'd have to wait another week for him to get back from a short run in Puerto Rico. He had only went out for two days, but with the weather that had turned sour, his flight had gotten delayed. She wanted nothing more but to go hop on a plan and go to him. She didn't want to miss him anymore. She wanted to be nestled in his side, knowing she was safe. Knowing that she was once again whole.

Things had turned sour for her. She hadn't told him what she had gotten herself into . She didn't even really know what she had gotten herself into. All she knew was that she had nowhere to go now. Her aunt had turned her back on her, kicked her out. Lily knew she was more than welcomed to say at Jon's house, but she didn't want to risk it.

So for now, she had stayed at a brothel. And she didn't know how to tell Jon that. They hadn't talked ever since he had been gone, but that was okay. He would be home to her soon. He would make everything better.

For the moment, though, nothing in her small life was okay. She was scared, hurt, hungry, and so very cold. She wrapped Jon's coat tighter around her as she curled up, letting the cold seep into her bones. She didn't feel it. She just knew her body was broken, bruised, and worn out with exhaustion.

"Lily," Grubb called out to her, "Come eat, sweetheart."

Lily was grateful for him. He was the one that welcomed her into his home. She didn't know what she would do if it wasn't for him. Hell, she didn't know what she'd do without anything he's helped her with.

She crawled up off the ground and limped over to the door, wincing when she had to put a lot of weight on her left ankle. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the table, sitting her down in the chair, and slid a plate of taco's in front of her.

"I'm sorry they hurt you, Lily." He frowned, "I told them you were off-limits."

"It's alright," she shrugged, her lisp from her swollen lip ringing loud and clear. "It's sad to say, but I've been struck by a guy before."

"No man should ever put his hands on a woman. Now, this might seem strange coming from a guy like me, but that isn't what prostitutes are for-"

"I'm not a prostitute!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm not saying that you are, sweetie. I'm just saying...even if a girl is a whore, she still deserves respect, ya know?" Grubb shrugged, "It ain't right how people put their hands on girls like that. Ya know, I didn't even start this company? My girlfriend two years ago did. I just open my home to girls to know they are safe...unfortunately, a lot of them are prostitutes."

"That's very nice of you, Grubb. Honestly. I'm never gonna be ever to repay you for what you've done for me." Lily shrugged, "My boyfriend should be home soon...I won't be here longer." She frowned, "Well, I hope not at least."

"You love him, don't you?" Grubb smiled his toothless smile at her which caused her to chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, I do love him. I just can't get in touch with him. Ya know, he's a wrestler. He's in Puerto Rico now and was supposed to come home to me two days ago but...ya know with the weather and all being so bad...I can't even get in touch with him." She swallowed harshly and shook her head, "He's probably done forgot all about me...probably found him some hot piece of Puerto Rica ass."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'm sure he's being very faithful to you. He's very lucky to have a woman like you." Grubb nodded towards her plate, "Now eat, child. You're starving. You're going to the hospital afterwards because I'm taking you myself."

She nodded and started eating one of the two taco's. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to Jon. What was he doing? Had he forgot about her? Why hadn't he even tried to call the cell phone he left her?

Did he even remember the short pale girl he left at home?

_'Probably not,'_ Lily thought to herself, _'You're no match for some tanned, long-legged, sun-kissed goddess.'_

Lily sunk down in her chair, clutching his jacket to her. She could only hope he returned to her. She needed him more than she's willing to admit. She refused to let him go. He would be back. He just had to be back.

The rest of the day went by fast. She was taken to the hospital and was happy to find out that no facial bones had been broken. The guys hadn't sexually touched her, so there was no need for a rape kit to be given. The rest of the day was spent with her locked in a room from the inside, situated comfortably with a bed and book that she seemed to get lost in.

Around midnight, her cell phone began ringing and she rushed to pick it up. Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered when she realized the number was from out of the country.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh dear God, I've tried to call you for ages now, Lily! Why haven't you answered?" Jon almost scolded.

She grinned and felt her eyes well up with tears, "I'm sorry, Jon...I can't wait until you're home."

"I'm leaving now, sweet girl. I'll be there as soon as I can fly."

"You're coming home now?" Her eyes widened, her heart-felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, "As in, you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Roughly tomorrow afternoon. We're flying straight in." He nodded, "I'll see you when I get to the apartment complex, alright?"

"Jon, I'm not living there anymore." She said sadly, the heartbreak rang her voice heavily, "My...my aunt kicked me out."

"Well, where are you now? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," She nodded, chosing to excuse his first question, "I'm safe and warm and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you so much, Jon. So, so much."

"I love you too, baby girl. I can't wait to hold you. We'll be together as soon as possible. " She could hear the smile in his voice, "I gotta go now, but I'll call you when I land to let you know I'll be there soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you so much more, Jon. So much. You'll never know." She said, her tone was pleadingly as she grasped the phone tighter to her ear.

"I know, baby. Trust me, I do. I'll see you tomorrow. " He smiled as he shook his head and leaned against the wall, "And tell whoever it is your staying with that I thank them, but you aren't going to need that room any longer. You're moving in with me."

She smiled and nodded, "I will. Thank you so much, Jon."

"I gotta go."

"Bye, I love you. Have a safe flight."

"I will, goodbye baby girl. I love you too." With that, he hung up the phone and closed his eyes. Wherever she was, he just hoped she was telling him the truth about her being safe. He could only hope she was telling him the truth about her being okay, too.

Lily was restless the rest of the night. She tossed and turned the best she could. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do about the bruises on her face and that she was staying at a brothel of all places.

But she just couldn't wait until she was im his embrace again. Nothing felt better than being wrapped up around him. He was so warm, so inviting, so...welcoming to her. It was almost as if his arms were made to hold her and love her and keep her safe. She's never felt anything like the love she felt for him. It scared and excited her all at the same time. It intrigued her.

The night passed slowly and so did the next day until she heard the phone ring again. Jon had called to tell her to meet him at his apartment. She hailed a taxi and stood on his side of the complex, as far away from her aunt's house as she could.

She waited for what must have been hours before she saw another taxi with him in the back of it pull into the parking lot. She watched as he got out and grabbed his bags as he dug in his pockets for his house keys. He kept his head bowed, as normal, as he walked over to her. Only when he was standing right in front of her did he drop everything that he had in his hands and stare at her desperately,

"Lily...what happened? Why are you so...beaten?"

"Jon, it's a real long story. Please, can we just go in? I really need to get out of these clothes and take a shower...please open your door. I'll explain. I promise." She nodded as tears filled her eyes, "Please."

He nodded and grabbed his bag again as he walked past her and quickly unlocked his door. He ushered her inside and helped her get her things inside. After all of that was done, he just walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the beaten and battered girl into his chest. She clutched to him as she gently buried her face into his shoulder and cried softly.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what happened?"

She nodded and held him tighter, "I...I had to stay at some...some whore house." She felt him tense up, "It isn't like that. I didn't have sex with anyone. The guy was really sweet to me. He helped me, honestly. I promise. He kept me safe, but he forgot to lock the door and this guy came in and he tried to get me to sleep with him and I wouldn't, so he hit me...I promise, I didn't sleep with anyone."

"So what happened at your aunt's?" He whispered as he held her tighter, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay, other than just being really sore." She shrugged, "My aunt flipped her shit on me the other day because I wasn't upfront with her about me and you dating."

"Seriously?" Jon scoffed and shook his head, "Well, you're safe now. Come into the kitchen and I'll put some of this cream stuff I got when my face was all busted up. It'll make it hurt a lot less."

She nodded and let him lead her to the kitchen. She sat down at the table while he walked into the bathroom. She was finally, finally happy. She was safe. The love of her life was finally home. She could start her life again.

"We're gonna be moving soon, though." Jon said as he entered the kitchen, "I'm getting you away from her. I'm gonna find us a place, okay?"

She nodded and licked her dry lips, "Yeah, that's more than okay. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, baby girl. Tilt your head back and I'll put this stuff on for you." Jon said as he squirted a bit of the cold ointment onto a cotton swab, "I'm gonna take care of you. I promise."

She nodded and sat there, letting him take care of her cuts and bruises. She felt, for the first time in a very long time, that she was safe. Jon was here, he was home, and he wasn't going anywhere for a few more weeks.

He bent down and softly kissed her lips before standing straight up again, "You hungry? We can order pizza."

She shook her head, "No. I'm not hungry. But I can cook you something if you'd like."

"No...I just really want pizza." He smiled brightly as he tugged on her hand, "Come cuddle me on the couch so we can talk about everything that I done in Puerto Rico which was essentially just sleeping and jerking off."

She laughed and let him lead her off into the living room. She waited patiently as he called the pizza place and placed their order for a large pizza with extra pepperoni's and extra, extra cheese. He sat down beside of her on the couch and pulled her into his side, smiling when she curled around him.

"You're so warm," She whispered, "I've been freezing my ass off."

"Well, you're home now," he stroked her hair, "I love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. There had been so many times she had heard that before, and it always went sour. She had always been kicked out of her 'home' and she was still scared that he was going to turn out like all the others.

But she had to stop thinking like that, she knew. Jon was different. He just had to be.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back down on his chest, resting her eyes because when he wrapped his arms around her waist, it solidified something in her. She knew she was safe here. It resonated through the apartment. She knew Jon wouldn't let anything hurt her. That was just the type of person he was. Always the caring person.

She just hoped she didn't fuck it all up with him.

* * *

**Super super big apology because this has taken me so long to post! I hope you guys still enjoy it, though. Thanks for being so patient! I can't wait to read your reviews on this chapter, as for some reason it was difficult for me to write.**


End file.
